Perfusions de peinture
by Catie147
Summary: Victoire, médicomage, fiancée, blonde, froide et impériale. Dominique, artiste, rousse, pétillante et enflammée. Entre elles, depuis toujours, cette rivalité, ces sous-entendus, cette envie de protéger l'autre tout en la rabaissant - et, cette fois, un ultimatum. Le compte à rebours est lancé.
1. 1 - Deux ans

**Note d'auteur** : Comme promis hier, voici la seconde fic écrite à quatre mains avec Julia, à l'occasion d'un concours. Commencée en 2016, elle a été achevée voilà un petit bout de temps et j'ai oublié de la poster par ici, oubli réparé ! Comme sur l'autre fic (Les désillusionnés), nous avons écrit un chapitre chacune, Julia du point de vue de Dominique et moi-même du point de vue de Victoire. Ce premier chapitre a donc été écrit par Julia, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

* * *

Sa tête dodeline, ses paupières se maintenant difficilement ouvertes. Sa main, pâle, tachetée de peinture, repose lâchement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Ses jambes tressautent nerveusement, son sang palpitant d'un trop plein de caféine et de fatigue. Ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon emmêlé, un pinceau un tant soit peu propre maintenant le tout dans un équilibre précaire. Ses yeux tombent sur sa robe bleue, terriblement ruinée, et un relent d'éducation la fait se morigéner, l'espace de quelques secondes, sur combien cela va être terrible de nettoyer toute cette peinture. Seulement, lorsque, dans un dernier élan de force, elle relève les prunelles vers le tableau devant elle, c'est un sourire qui étire ses lèvres. Elle l'aime bien, celui-là.

Il y a du bleu, partout. Du jaune, de l'or, du vermeille, du bleu ciel, des nuances de bordeaux, un peu d'écru. Ça part dans tous les sens, c'est vivant, c'est vécu. Ça l'a épuisée. Elle n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours. Toujours, alors que ses yeux s'autorisaient un instant de sommeil, des figures à rajouter, un trait à corriger, une nuance à préciser qui venaient la tirer de son repos et l'obligeaient à se redresser, à relever ses cheveux, encore, un peu plus haut, un peu plus serrés, pour se concentrer et s'y remettre. Elle n'arrive jamais à dormir, à prendre du temps pour elle, tant que ce n'est pas parfait.

Et c'est terrible - mais le parfait, elle n'y arrive jamais. Il y a toujours cet élément, là, cette chose, ce petit truc, cette étincelle qui toujours lui échappe. Ce mouvement, cette manière de lâcher le trait, qui pourrait la libérer, sauver son oeuvre, apaiser son âme - non, jamais, il ne lui vient, jamais. Alors elle se contente de s'y donner autant qu'elle peut, à reprendre, réajuster, puis se rouler par terre, à crier, pleurer, et déchirer son esquisse, détruire le tableau, balancer les pinceaux. Plus jamais elle ne les ramasserait. Elle arrêtait tout, elle laissait tomber.

Ça durait quelques heures, quelques jours à la limite, ce rejet de l'art. Et puis, ça la reprenait, ça l'habitait de nouveau, elle réalisait combien elle avait besoin de dessiner ça, regardez ça, ce bel arbre, son mouvement, le vent dans ses branches, le dégradé de vert, le nuancier de l'automne, ce Saule Cogneur qui voyait ses branches décéder sur le lac, il fallait qu'elle le peigne. Ils ne voyaient pas combien c'était beau, combien elle devait figer cela sur une de ces toiles ?

Non, vraiment. Ils ne comprenaient jamais. Ça la fait toujours soupirer, ça, Dominique. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, balance les bras et tente d'expliquer, de sa voix passionnée, combien c'est intéressant l'art, combien c'est beau de voir le monde à travers des yeux d'artiste. Quand Victoire l'entend dire ça, elle en rit toujours. L'art, ma Dominique, que veux-tu voir du monde avec de l'art ? Que veux-tu vivre de ce monde si tu ne l'imagines qu'à travers des esquisses ? Elle ne comprend rien, Victoire. Elle est comme sa mère, portée sur le matériel, les choses concrètes, les choses utiles. Il n'y a qu'Albus qui la comprenne un peu, et puis Lily. Souvent, Dominique se dit qu'elle aurait dû naître une Potter. Ils sont tellement plus dans le laisser-aller, eux, là-bas. Les siens, ils sont rigides. Ils sont puritains. Ils sont propres, délicats, absorbés par leur devoir de réussite, par leur orgueil. Elle ne marche pas comme cela, Dominique. Elle aime le sale, elle aime le désordre, elle aime le libre. Ça la fait rire, un peu, de voir Louis qui se rapproche d'elle, qui rêve d'escapades et d'aventures, en se raccrochant à leur oncle Charlie. Ça la fait moins rire, seulement, quand elle réalise que Louis, lui, on l'encourage. Qu'on l'envoie en Irlande, qu'on l'envoie en Roumanie, qu'il se laisse aller dans des moments de pur délire, de découvertes, de liberté.

Dominique, c'en est autrement. Elle est encore à Poudlard et, pourtant, quand elle voit ses amis se plaindre de combien ils sont à l'étroit, ici, qu'ils ont hâte d'être adultes et libres, dans deux semaines, enfin, quand elle voit ça, elle a envie de rire. Elle, dans deux semaines, elle sera loin d'être libre. Dans deux semaines, sa mère l'envoie au Ministère. Un poste sympathique, une évolution rapide, tu verras, ça te plaira, Dom. Tu n'as pas trop le choix, tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais être artiste. Artiste, ma chérie. Tu n'as pas fait Poudlard pour être artiste. Pitié.

Ça l'agace d'avance. Elle sait qu'elle ne s'y plaira pas, dans cet univers cadré, dans ce petit bureau, à travailler sur une dizaine de dossiers. Elle n'a rien osé dire, pourtant - qu'aurait-elle à dire ? Si, je me lance dans l'art, maman ? Je prends mes cliques et mes claques, me trouver un mécène à Paris, et je réussis ma vie d'artiste, en un claquement de doigts ? Elle n'est pas folle, pas assez. Alors elle s'est tue, sur le moment, a offert un sourire à Victoire, qui lui a caressé le dos, la félicitant de cette entrée rapide dans le monde des adultes. Comment aurait-elle pu dire quoique ce soit, à une mère tant d'espoir, tant d'ambition ? Leur mère, elle les voyait déjà grands, déjà importants, aux plus belles réceptions, à vivre bien leur vie. Leur père, aussi, inconsciemment, à rêver qu'ils aient la vie facile, plus que lui, les conditionnait sans s'en rendre compte. Alors elle, après sa soeur médicomage, sa soeur si intelligente, sa soeur si cadrée, si fabuleuse, sa douce et belle Victoire, que peut-elle faire, si ce n'est se plier à tout ça ?

Dominique laisse tomber sa tête contre le fauteuil, et s'autorise enfin à fermer les yeux. C'est peut-être à cause de tout cela, à cause de cette vie bientôt toute formatée, que ce tableau-là, ce dernier, cet unique non-déchiré, il lui plaît assez. Elle y crie toute son envie de liberté, tout son dégoût du cadré, du réglé, avec son laisser-aller gestuel, son imbroglio de couleurs. C'est pour cela, aussi, sûrement, qu'elle n'a pas réussi à s'arrêter avant d'avoir terminé, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la dernière exaltation de pinceau, comme on ne s'arrête de trembler qu'une fois toutes les larmes coulées. Ça la rend furieuse, terriblement furieuse, de se dire que cette toile, cette seule toile qu'elle aime bien, elle la doit à ses ailes brisées.

Et, puis, Dominique n'a plus la force d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit, ni à sa mère, ni à sa soeur, ni même à elle-même, trop faible pour s'émanciper, car toute sa fatigue la rattrape, l'assomme brutalement, la plonge d'office dans les bras de Morphée. Elle est épuisée.

* * *

Six mois qu'elle n'a pas touché à un pinceau. Six mois qu'elle se démène au Ministère, tantôt traitée comme une stagiaire, tantôt rappelée à son statut d'employée pour les aider à démêler des dossiers difficiles, ou bien contraignants, qu'ils se rappellent soudain ne pas pouvoir faire et devoir, c'est si dommage, lui transmettre. Six mois, et elle n'en peut déjà plus. Comment font ses oncles et ses tantes, tous les jours, confinés dans cet endroit, à traiter de choses si inintéressantes ? Encore, serait-elle aussi brillante que tante Hermione, qu'elle s'illustrerait au département de la justice. Seulement, là ? C'en est ridicule. Elle doit tenir toute sa vie, ici ? Toute sa vie ? Vraiment ?

Et sa mère, tous les soirs, toute heureuse, à lui demander ce qu'elle a fait de sa journée, si ça lui plaît toujours ; et sa soeur, à annoncer ses fiançailles, à briller de bonheur, sa soeur à vivre sa vie avec bonheur ; et son frère, à Poudlard, loin de tout, à profiter de son amoureux, à vivre dans l'attente de cet été qu'ils vont passer ensemble. Ils les débectent tous, plongée qu'elle est dans son malheur. Elle aimerait qu'ils aillent mal, un peu, ou qu'ils réalisent combien elle, elle va mal. Combien ça ne lui correspond pas, cette vie. Elle aimerait qu'ils pointent du doigt ce qu'elle n'a pas le courage de crier tout haut, tout fort, en pleine figure.

Elle est sur le point de se lever brusquement, prête à quitter son bureau pour demander une pause, et aller s'énerver contre un vulgaire café, quand sa tante Ginny passe la tête par la porte. Surprise, Dominique sursaute, faisant rire cette dernière. Elle se redresse, va pour la serrer dans ses bras, puis l'interroge sur sa venue ici. Ginny hausse les épaules, expliquant qu'il s'agit d'une interview pour la Gazette d'un nouveau membre du département des sports, rien de passionnant… Elle est surtout là pour passer la voir. Dominique ne sort plus, depuis qu'elle est au Ministère. Elle aimait tellement venir chez eux, pendant les vacances, les ans précédents, et leur petite nièce leur manquait, surtout maintenant que tous leurs enfants étaient rentrés des vacances de Noël. Et même à Noël, ils n'avaient pas trouvé le temps, Harry et elle, pour se poser et lui parler véritablement, rien qu'à elle. Pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas dîner, ce soir ? Elle leur raconterait sa nouvelle vie, et les nouveaux projets sur lesquels elle travaille. Parce que c'est sûr, n'est-ce pas, elle a certainement de superbes nouveaux tableaux en stock, leur nièce si douée !

Dominique a un sourire gêné, fatigué. Elle n'a pas envie d'expliquer, là, maintenant, tout de suite, que non, elle ne peint plus, ça fait six mois. Elle hoche simplement la tête et répond qu'elle a hâte d'être à ce soir. Qu'à elle aussi, ils lui ont manqué. C'était bien, pas vrai, quand ils étaient jeunes ? Insouciants, libres, Albus, Lily, tous ensemble avec les pots de peinture et leurs petites mains, à crayonner tout ce qu'ils pouvaient toucher… Enfin, trêves de bavardage, Ginny la laisse reprendre son travail, maintenant, mais elle l'attend dès la fin de sa journée, pour vraiment en profiter ! Dominique sourit, l'enlace de nouveau, et ferme la porte derrière elle.

Elle se laisse tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. C'est terrible - quelques secondes passées avec sa tante, deux mots sur son enfance, et voilà que sa vie lui paraît encore plus terrible qu'avant. Elle a envie d'arrêter, de prendre son courage à pleine mains, et d'aller poser sa démission. De vivre sa vie.

Quelle idiote.

* * *

De longues heures plus tard, sa journée bouclée, Dominique transplane enfin. En la voyant, Ginny a une petite grimace, et Dominique panique un moment, en se demandant si elle est arrivée trop tôt, si c'était bien ce soir, si…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es parfaitement à temps, Dom. C'est juste qu'Harry a eu la même idée que moi, et a décidé d'inviter quelqu'un aussi… Je ne pense pas que ça te dérange, il est adorable, tu as sûrement dû déjà le rencontrer, en plus… Il était là pour mon anniversaire avec Seamus l'an dernier ! Enfin, viens, ils sont dans le salon.

Dominique retient une grimace - l'explication de sa tante n'est pas réellement explicative, et elle n'a aucune idée de qui est ce "il" dans le salon, mais la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir embêtée d'apprendre qu'ils ne seront pas juste tous les trois, ce soir. Elle s'était motivée, s'était promise de tout déballer à quelqu'un, au moins à eux, que peut-être ils l'auraient comprise et l'auraient aidé - après tout, tante Ginny était bien allée vivre de sa passion du Quidditch malgré le désaccord de sa mère, non ? Seulement, là, avec leur ami, elle ne peut plus dire quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ferait enfant, imbécile pleine de naïveté, persuadée qu'elle pouvait vivre de ses rêves colorés. Ridicule.

Dans le salon, Harry est assis sur un des canapés, une bièraubeurre à la main, riant largement face à un homme au teint basané, au sourire immense, à la posture relaxée. Dominique fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de retenir une petite exclamation en le reconnaissant. Dean Thomas ! Ce dernier se tourne vers elle en les entendant entrer, et son sourire demeure alors qu'il la salue avec entrain. Légèrement intimidée, Dominique lui serre la main qu'il lui tend, avant de plaquer une bise sur la joue de son oncle. Dean Thomas, c'est l'ami de son oncle et sa tante à qui elle n'a jamais trop parlé, restant plutôt avec ses cousins et ses cousines lors des évènements où il était invité. Seulement, à chaque fois qu'Harry ou oncle Ron la voyaient peindre, ils s'exclamaient toujours qu'elle leur faisait toujours penser à Dean, avec son calepin à dessin.

Alors qu'ils se rassoient, Dominique sent le regard de l'ami peser sur elle et, alors qu'elle s'apprête à l'interroger, levant les yeux vers lui, elle se laisse mettre au silence par son sourire :

— Alors c'est toi, leur petite nièce artiste ? Depuis le temps qu'ils m'en parlent !

Ses pommettes constellées de taches de rousseur se colorent brusquement, alors qu'elle tourne une tête offusquée vers Harry :

— Vous parlez de moi ?

— Tu dessines tout le temps, aussi ! Forcément qu'on parle de toi avec Dean. D'ailleurs, depuis que tu n'es plus à Poudlard, tu as dû avoir plein de temps pour peindre, non ? Tu penses en faire quelque chose ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit alors qu'elle secoue la tête.

— Je n'ai pas touché à un pinceau depuis.

Dean se fige devant elle.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne peux plus.

— Tu dessinais pourtant tout le temps, je croyais ?

— Oui, eh bien, je ne peux plus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, non ? répond sèchement Dominique.

— Mais tu veux peindre, non ? C'est toute ta vie ! s'exclame Ginny d'un ton alarmé.

— Dis ça à maman, tu veux ? grince-t-elle alors en levant les yeux au ciel. Écoutez, j'ai arrêté de peindre pour me concentrer sur ma vie d'adulte, mon boulot, tout ça. Je ne peux pas peindre alors que je suis bridée dans ma vie au quotidien, d'accord ? Donc j'arrête de peindre. J'arrête de peindre, et je gagne des sous. Au moins, ça me permet de vivre, ça.

— Vivre ou survivre ? souffle alors Dean, le regard fixé sur elle.

— Oh, c'est facile de dire ça ! s'énerve doucement la jeune rouquine. Vous faîtes quoi, vous ? Le métier de vos rêves en peignant des miracles ?

Dean se tait un instant, puis sourit.

— Je vis de mes tableaux. C'est possible, tu sais. J'ai un atelier, illuminé, avec des toiles partout, de la peinture en grande dose, des pinceaux abîmés et d'autres tout neufs. C'est plutôt cool, comme vie.

Rougissant, Dominique détourne le regard et soupire :

— J'aurais aimé avoir votre force, vous voyez. Moi, je gribouille sur mes dossiers, plutôt.

— Et pourquoi ne pas changer ? Tu as, quoi, dix-neuf ans, tout au plus ? Arrête d'aller au ministère. Viens dans mon atelier. Peins. Essaie, au moins !

— Dans votre… Oh, ça serait magique.

Elle a les yeux qui brillent, Dom. Un atelier. Pour peindre. Pour ne faire que ça. Pour oser prendre son courage, et essayer de réussir sa vie de sa passion. Ce serait bien, non ? Ce serait fabuleux, même. Elle serait heureuse. Elle serait étourdie par l'odeur de ses pots de peinture, elle se perdrait dans son dédale d'esquisses laissées au sol, elle peindrait à longueur de journée… Jusqu'à exposer, un jour ? Vendre son art ? Illustrer des ouvrages ? Intéresser la population ? Réussir ! Réussir de son art.

— Réfléchis-y. Je t'introduirais à la société magique des artistes, si tu veux. Juste, réfléchis-y. Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais j'ai vu certain de tes dessins. Tu ne peux pas arrêter, tu comprends ? Réfléchis-y.

Et elle y réfléchit, Dominique. Elle y réfléchit, encore et encore, depuis une semaine. Ça lui tourne en tête. Elle ne pense qu'à ça. Elle ne voit que ça. La possibilité d'y arriver. Alors elle se dit, pourquoi pas ?

— Papa, Maman, je veux recommencer à peindre.

Ça y est, elle l'a dit. Ils sont tous à table. Victoire et Teddy, la cuillère pleine de purée à mi-chemin vers leurs bouches, surpris par cette déclaration. Son père, plongé dans ses pensées, soudainement revenu à la réalité. Sa mère, prête à se lever pour aller chercher le prochain plat, figée. Comment ça, elle veut recommencer à peindre ? L'air perdu, Fleur sourit doucement et répond :

— Mais enfin, ma chérie, tu peins quand tu veux, tu sais ça ?

— Non, maman, tu n'as pas compris. Je veux peindre. Peindre, dans la vie. Faire des tableaux, tous les jours. Avoir un atelier. Peindre, vraiment. Pas juste comme un hobby.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?

— Laisse tomber, maman, c'est la folie des vingt ans, ricane alors Victoire, en lui adressant un regard désabusé.

Elle se mord les lèvres, se relève de sa chaise, jetant violemment sa serviette sur la table.

— Arrête de me prendre pour une gamine, Victoire. Tous les jours, je vais au Ministère, et je fais quoi ? Je vois ma vie me défiler sous les yeux, enfermée dans un système qui ne me correspond pas. Alors, quoi, je m'arrête là ? Je me laisse là-dedans ? Sans même avoir essayé de changer la situation ?

— Parce que tu penses que tu peux y arriver ? De la peinture, Dom ! Comment tu veux y arriver, dans la vie, avec de la peinture ! Ça ne marchera jamais. C'est ridicule. Dans cinq ans, tu t'en rendras compte, et ça sera trop tard. Le poste que tu as abandonné, là maintenant, il sera pris par quelqu'un d'autre, et cette personne aura évolué, elle, elle sera importante, irremplaçable. Toi, tu ne pourras pas la remplacer, avec tes cinq années à vivre dans la peinture ! Sois réaliste, enfin.

— Et si ça marchait ? Et si j'y arrivais ? Pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas, d'abord ? C'est comme ça que tu le vois, le monde ? Va travailler, gagne de l'argent, épouse ton meilleur ami, fais des enfants ? C'est comme ça, que le monde marche ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses, Dom ? Que demain, parce que tu auras décidé de peindre, ton monde il ira mieux ?

— Tu sais quoi, Victoire ? Je vais te le prouver, que mon monde il ira mieux.

Victoire éclate de rire, rejetant la main de Teddy qui tente de lui dire d'arrêter là, de ne pas faire de problèmes. Leurs parents se taisent, dépassés par ce conflit entre soeurs. Dominique tremble, les yeux humides, persuadée de voir ici sa vie se jouer. Toujours, elle s'est laissée faire par cette famille qui lui veut son bien, forcément, mais qui l'enferme dans un monde dont elle ne veut pas. Toujours, elle s'écrase devant cette grande soeur qu'elle admire un peu trop, qu'elle se déteste d'admirer autant, à qui elle aimerait simplement prouver, au fond, qu'elle est respectable, elle aussi, et que son monde n'est pas moins fabuleux que le sien. La voir rire, ainsi, presque dédaigneuse, elle ne sait pas, elle n'a jamais su vraiment la lire, mais elle sait que ça la blesse, que ça lui donne envie de tourner les talons, de courir vers la mer, et d'hurler dans le vent tout le mal qui la traverse. Seulement, cette fois, Dominique reste debout, tremblante, devant sa soeur.

— Tu n'y arriveras pas, Dominique. C'est ridicule. Rends-toi compte. Comment veux-tu vivre de la peinture ? L'art est mort, dans le monde sorcier ! Tu ne fais pas dans le classique, comment vas-tu t'imposer ? Tu comptes t'imposer dans le monde moldu ? Quitter le Londres sorcier ? Peindre du classique ? Te changer, juste pour prouver que tu peux peindre dans ta vie ?

— Je ne changerai pas. Et j'y arriverai. Tu verras, Victoire. Donne-moi deux ans. Dans deux ans, ça marchera. Ça aura commencé, en tout cas. Dans le monde sorcier. En moderne. Tu verras. Donne-moi deux ans. Si dans deux ans, rien n'a changé, je me rangerais. Tu peux bien me donner deux ans, non ?

Victoire détourne la tête. Soupire. Et se lève, quitte la table.

Dominique demeure en suspens, perdue. Cela veut dire oui ? Elle s'effondre sur sa chaise, tout son courage retombant, d'un coup. Elle lève les yeux, presque assommée, vers son père, qui n'a toujours rien dit.

— Papa, s'il te plaît. Deux ans. Juste deux ans.

Et son père qui lui sourit, gentiment. Deux ans, bien sûr. Deux ans, ce n'est rien. Deux ans, il les lui donne encore et encore, si ça la rend heureuse. Elle aurait dû leur dire, tout cela. Elle aurait dû leur dire il y a si longtemps. Alors, quoi, deux ans pour que sa fille s'épanouisse ? Quel père dirait non ? Deux ans.

Dominique se lève. L'étreint.

Deux ans. Elle n'a plus qu'à courir chez Dean, alors. Et peindre.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite du point de vue de Victoire. *hug*


	2. 2 - Ultimatum

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Kcaraetmoi** et **Mylittleworldandmydreams** pour leurs reviews adorables sur le premier chapitre ! Et sans plus tarder, voilà le second chapitre du point de vue de Victoire. :)

* * *

— Vous serez bientôt sur pied, Mrs Milner, je vous le garantis, affirme Victoire.

Elle adresse un sourire éblouissant à la vieille femme étendue sur son lit d'hôpital. Sa peau parcheminée est presqu'aussi blanche que les draps, et elle paraît fatiguée. Son traitement est bien trop contraignant pour une personne de son âge, mais il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour contrer les symptômes de la dragoncelle de type III.

— Vous voir suffit à me remonter le moral, mon enfant, lui assure Mrs Milner. Vous êtes si jolie et lumineuse.

Victoire continue de sourire, bien qu'elle n'en ait plus trop envie. Les gens réduisent toujours tout ce qu'elle fait à sa beauté. Si elle en était très fière au début, maintenant, elle trouve ça fatiguant.

— Je reviendrais vous voir très vite, promet-elle.

Elle sourit une dernière fois, attache la fiche de la patiente au pied du lit, puis sort enfin de la chambre. Elle reste un instant debout dans le couloir, comme vidée d'énergie. Elle n'a pas encore fini sa tournée, mais elle n'a pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, ses pensées reviennent toujours vers sa sœur cadette. A tel point que c'en devient irritant.

Victoire remonte le couloir à grands pas et s'engouffre immédiatement dans l'ascenseur pour monter au dernier étage. Elle a besoin de se poser cinq minutes, de boire une tasse de thé sans penser à rien. D'oublier ce qui lui torture les méninges depuis quelques temps.

Le salon des visiteurs est presque vide lorsqu'elle pousse la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard à peine, elle s'installe avec sa commande dans un coin de la salle. Le temps est gris et moche aujourd'hui. De là où elle est assise, elle peut voir les minuscules gouttes de pluie qui constellent les larges fenêtres. Elle laisse ses yeux se perdre dans l'anthracite du ciel, songeant avec agacement que ce dernier est exactement de la même couleur que les yeux de Walker. Cet imbécile au sourire arrogant qui ne cesse de lui tenir tête.

Alors qu'elle porte sa tasse à sa bouche, Victoire aperçoit du coin de l'œil un éclair roux. Une petite fille avec sa grand-mère. C'est bête, mais elle en a la gorge serrée. Parce que ces cheveux de feu lui font penser à une autre rouquine, une qu'elle connaît très bien. Et tout d'un coup, comme ça, ça la ramène au cœur de ses soucis, ceux qu'elle voulait fuir.

Dominique ne cesse de harceler ses pensées, depuis ce fameux jour. Ce repas n'était supposé être qu'un déjeuner normal, indissociable de tous ceux qu'ils avaient partagés. Le rôti et la purée de maman, les histoires de papa, le coude de Teddy contre le sien. Une routine hebdomadaire, un rituel immuable, mis en place depuis la fin de leurs études. Quoiqu'il se passe dans leurs vies, ils se retrouvent toujours autour de cette table en bois, dans la cuisine de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, toutes les semaines. Ils se racontent leurs vies, se plaignent du mauvais temps, prévoient les prochaines visites à la famille. Il n'a fallu que quelques phrases pour que tout vole en éclat. « Papa, Maman, je veux recommencer à peindre. Peindre, dans la vie. ».

Victoire ferme les yeux. Elle boit une gorgée de thé. Le liquide lui brûle la gorge, mais c'est presque agréable. Encore une fois, elle se demande comment tout cela a pu lui échapper. Tout allait pourtant si bien avant ce dîner. Dominique était employée au Ministère, elle avait un bon travail, avec de belles perspectives d'avenir. Louis avait des notes excellentes et filait le parfait amour à Poudlard avec Scorpius. Et elle-même, fiancée à Teddy, travaillait avec acharnement à Sainte-Mangouste pour se distinguer dans ce milieu encore très, voire trop, masculinisé. Tout était prévu avec précision, son avenir réglé comme du papier à musique. Elle allait obtenir ce poste tant convoité grâce à sa ténacité, et elle pourrait se vanter d'avoir un frère guérisseur qui faisait le tour du monde, et une sœur qui travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique. Mariage, enfants, fonder une famille heureuse. Sa voie était déjà toute tracée, minutée à la seconde près. Jusqu'à maintenant.

La petite fille à l'autre bout de la salle éclate de rire. Victoire sursaute presque. Quelques gouttes de thé s'écrasent sur le napperon de dentelle. Elle pousse un soupir, puis se lève. Sa tasse est encore à moitié remplie, mais elle a tellement de choses à faire. Elle ne peut pas laisser sa vie personnelle empiéter sur sa vie professionnelle. Il faut qu'elle se concentre. Une erreur à cause de sa tête dans les nuages, et Ethan Walker allait passer en tête pour le poste de titulaire, sans aucun doute.

Le visage sombre, Victoire quitte le salon de thé presque désert. La petite rousse lui fait un sourire timide auquel elle a du mal à répondre lorsqu'elle passe près d'elle. Une fois dans l'ascenseur vide, elle s'appuie contre un des panneaux, lasse. Dans sa vie si parfaite et ordonnée, la folie artistique de Dominique est un véritable problème. Une variable bien trop imprévisible dans l'équation. Quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôle absolument pas, et ça lui fait peur.

Les grilles s'ouvrent, elle se ressaisit. Elle doit encore passer voir quelques patients, et après il sera sûrement l'heure de sa garde au service d'urgences. Elle ne peut pas se permettre d'être inattentive. Pas avec ses responsabilités. Alors elle plaque un sourire sur son visage, redresse les épaules, repousse son agacement, son irritation, et elle se met au travail.

* * *

Le jour décroît lentement de l'autre côté du carreau. Pensive, Victoire regarde les derniers rayons de soleil luire sur les tuiles mouillées des toits qu'on peut apercevoir de l'autre côté de la rue. Une éclaircie juste avant la nuit, après une journée des plus ternes. C'est assez ironique quand elle y pense, parce que dans sa tête, c'est toujours le brouillard.

Une porte qui claque dans le couloir la ramène à la réalité. Elle rive de nouveau ses prunelles claires sur le parchemin devant elle. Une tache d'encre s'est formée sous la pointe aiguisée de la plume restée immobile trop longtemps. Elle ressemble à une étrange étoile, aux lisières dentées, et le cœur est plus sombre que les bords. Emplie de lassitude, Victoire ferme un instant les yeux, puis masse sa nuque raidie d'anxiété. Elle pose sa plume sur le côté, fatiguée de se dire qu'elle devra recommencer ce rapport de zéro dès demain. Elle n'a vraiment pas la tête à ça ce soir.

Tout se bouscule sous son crâne, la dispute, ses répliques cinglantes, les yeux flamboyants de Dominique. Et puis sa voix, surtout, à la fois ferme mais suppliante. Une fois de plus, elle emplit ses oreilles, avec une netteté terrifiante. « Donne-moi deux ans. Tu peux bien me donner deux ans, non ? ». Cette question ne cesse de revenir la hanter, lancinante, en attente d'une réponse qui ne vient pas.

Victoire serre les poings, baisse la tête, tente de contenir ses émotions. Elle n'a jamais réussi à comprendre sa sœur. Sa cadette rêveuse, constamment dans la lune, toujours à rêver de ses tableaux, de ses paysages, de son art abstrait. Libre, insouciante, sans vraiment réfléchir de manière approfondie à son futur. Tout l'opposé d'elle en réalité. Elle qui est si ordonnée, réaliste, presque terre-à-terre. Elle ne comprend pas comment il peut être possible de ne pas songer à son avenir. De se lancer à corps perdu dans sa passion sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il va arriver si cela ne marche pas.

Pourtant, d'un côté, elle en est presque jalouse Victoire, de la nonchalance de Dominique. Elle envie sa légèreté, sa pureté, son dévouement. Elle la trouve irresponsable, et même stupide. C'est stupide de penser que le monde va se plier à ses désirs. Pourtant, parfois, elle éprouve ce désir idiot de tout envoyer valser, de plaquer sa famille, ses amis, Teddy, tout le monde, et de partir soigner les populations pauvres en Amérique du Sud. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Parce que ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Parce qu'elle sait depuis longtemps qu'il ne suffit pas d'écouter ses envies pour vivre. Parce qu'avoir une vie heureuse, fonder un foyer, ça demande bien plus que de suivre sa passion.

— Encore en train de rêvasser comme d'habitude à ce que je vois, la provoque une voix bien connue.

Victoire lève un regard agacé vers le seuil, où se tient un homme aux yeux gris et au sourire éblouissant. Il respire la suffisance et l'arrogance, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voit, elle ressent une brusque envie de l'étrangler. Elle se contient et elle sourit, avec tout le charme dont elle est capable, comme le lui a appris sa mère. A ennemi perfide, arme déloyale.

— Je me demandais justement où était passé mon si brillant collègue, ironise-t-elle.

Ethan Walker sourit d'un air froid, pas dupe. Il est bien trop intelligent pour tomber dans son piège de jolie écervelée. Ils étaient déjà concurrents lorsqu'ils étaient camarades à Serdaigle durant leurs années Poudlard, et la fin de leurs études n'a rien changé. La compétition est toujours autant présente entre eux, si ce n'est plus. Sortis tous deux majors de leurs promotions, ils ont intégré la formation de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste la même année, et depuis, ils se font une guerre constante. C'est à celui qui guérit le plus de patients, qui est le plus félicité par ses supérieurs.

Ils viennent d'entamer leur dernière année d'internat, la dernière ligne droite. Tous deux rêvent de travailler au service de pathologie des sortilèges, l'étage des cas les plus intéressants. Mais seule une place de titulaire est disponible. Victoire trouve leur constante compétition presque lassante, mais elle refuse de lâcher le morceau. Il est hors de question qu'elle s'efface et cède sa place à cet imbécile. Alors elle se bat, chaque jour, pour tenter de se démarquer.

— Je te laisse à ta paperasse, finit par dire Ethan en balayant la pièce d'un regard méprisant. Bon week-end.

Et il part comme il est venu, laissant derrière lui un relent d'amertume. Les dents serrées, Victoire ferme brusquement le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait avant qu'il n'arrive. Ils doivent rendre un rapport complet d'ici lundi, et elle sait très bien qu'il est venu ici pour la provoquer, ou tout du moins lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas peur. Il devrait, se dit-elle en grommelant.

Trop énervée pour travailler davantage, en colère à la fois contre Walker et contre Dominique, elle quitte son minuscule bureau avec ses parchemins sous le bras. Elle allait devoir finir ça à la maison, et elle sait déjà que Teddy sera loin d'être enchanté. Elle remonte le couloir vide et obscur d'un pas vif, maudissant encore une fois ses supérieurs hiérarchiques qui l'ont enterré dans les entrailles de l'hôpital comme une vulgaire stagiaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle émerge dans le salon du petit appartement qu'elle partage avec Teddy, époussetant les cendres qui salissent ses vêtements. Elle déteste voyager par Cheminette, mais c'est plus rapide que de rentrer à pied ou de gagner une rue calme pour transplaner.

— Tu rentres tôt, fait remarquer une voix sur sa droite.

Son visage s'éclaire quelque peu. Elle pose ses dossiers sur la table basse puis s'enfouit dans les bras de Teddy, respirant à pleins poumons la douce odeur de lavande qui émane de lui.

— Je n'avais plus la tête à travailler, dit-elle.

— Tu pensais à Dominique, devine-t-il.

Victoire sent son corps se raidir et elle se détache de lui. Ce soir, il a les cheveux bruns. Il sait très bien qu'elle le préfère comme ça. Brun, c'est quand même plus normal que bleu ou violet. Plus raisonnable, plus adulte. Le brun, ça veut aussi dire qu'il a quelque chose à lui demander, ou au moins qu'il veut lui parler sérieusement.

Mais Victoire joue l'ignorante. Prétendre ne rien savoir, faire l'aveugle, c'est tellement plus facile. Elle n'aime pas parler de sa sœur avec Teddy. Il ne comprend pas son rejet aussi catégorique de l'art. Il tente d'apaiser son hostilité envers sa cadette, mais il n'a toujours pas compris que c'est inutile. Mais elle n'a pas le loisir de feindre très longtemps. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il met le sujet sur le tapis.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui laisses pas une chance ?

— Parce qu'il est stupide de vivre dans ses rêves et ses chimères, réplique-t-elle sèchement.

Bien plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle est à cran ce soir. Sa longue journée lui a porté sur les nerfs.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal d'avoir un peu d'espoir.

Elle sent que dans sa voix, quelque chose a changé. Alors elle le regarde vraiment, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ses prunelles sont froides, déterminées. C'est comme un poignard, qui lui transperce le cœur en mille endroits différents.

Leurs relations sont si aléatoires en ce moment. Ils ne se sont jamais plus disputés que depuis qu'ils sont fiancés. En grande partie parce que Victoire a réalisé que ce mariage la lierait pour toujours aux Potter. Et les Potter, elle les méprise. Ils farcissent la tête de Teddy avec un tas d'insanités, poursuivre ses rêves, écouter son cœur, des bêtises. Et maintenant, ils lui ont pris Dominique. Ils ont fait voler sa petite vie parfaite en éclat. Et quand elle regarde Teddy, elle ne peut s'empêcher de les voir dans ses yeux. Et en même temps qu'eux se reflètent sa rancœur et son amertume.

— Vic', tu peux bien lui laisser deux ans, soupire Teddy. C'est pas grand-chose. Et si elle ne réussit pas, tu auras le droit de t'en vanter.

Victoire ne répond pas. Il semble si las, si suppliant. Et en même temps il y a cet espoir au fond des yeux, celui d'apaiser les tensions entre les deux sœurs, de les voir se réconcilier enfin après tant d'années de rivalité mutuelle.

Elle s'apprête à refuser. A lui dire que c'est stupide, irresponsable, et que c'est la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite à sa sœur. Mais elle a un temps d'hésitation. Et si… Et si… Des suppositions se bousculent dans sa tête. Si elle accepte ce défi insensé, peut-être cela ramènera-t-il Dominique du côté de la raison ? Victoire ne doute pas une seule seconde que son essai sera un lamentable échec. Elle peint bien, Dominique, très bien même, mais l'art sorcier est en pleine évolution, et jamais elle ne s'imposera avec de l'art moderne, jamais. Alors pourquoi hésiter ?

Un court instant, Victoire ferme les yeux et imagine. Deux ans plus tard, une Dominique déçue, désabusée, désillusionnée par la vie, qui accepte de revenir dans le droit chemin. Les Potter qui ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir, Teddy qui lui sourit, une alliance au doigt.

Lorsqu'elle émerge de son utopie, Victoire croise le regard interrogateur de son fiancé. Il attend. Elle sait qu'il la teste, qu'elle ne peut pas se tromper, elle n'a pas droit à l'erreur. Leur relation est assez fragile en ce moment, inutile d'y ajouter la pression d'une dispute incessante avec sa sœur. Une fois que Dominique aura reconnu que son aîné a raison, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

— Je dois aller voir mes parents, dit-elle brusquement. J'ai deux mots à dire à Dom.

Teddy semble à la fois surpris et ravi. Il l'embrasse sur le front, elle le sent à peine. Elle cogite, elle réfléchit, elle prépare son discours. Le salon de la Chaumière aux Coquillages est désert lorsqu'elle sort de la cheminée. La maison est silencieuse. Un instant, elle craint qu'il n'y ait personne.

— Dominique ? appelle-t-elle pourtant.

Des pas dans les escaliers, légers, feutrés. Quelques secondes plus tard, des cheveux roux ébouriffés, une robe bleue ciel parsemée de taches de peintures, des yeux verts écarquillés. Victoire serre les dents. Elle était encore en train de peindre. Elle a du jaune et de l'orange sur les mains et les bras. Elle a encore cet air un peu halluciné, un peu perdu qu'elle a quand elle peint.

— Victoire ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

— Tu voulais deux ans, tu les as, la coupe-t-elle d'une voix dure. Deux ans, pas un jour de plus, pas un de moins. A partir d'aujourd'hui. Si dans deux ans tu as réussi à percer dans le monde artistique sorcier, en moderne, tu n'auras plus droit à aucune réflexion de ma part.

Les yeux de Dominique brillent de gratitude. Ces mots lui ont arraché la gorge. Elle lève une main imperturbable pour l'interrompre alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour exprimer toute sa reconnaissance.

— Ce qui veut dire, dit-elle d'un ton implacable, que dans deux ans, si tu as échoué, tu ne retoucheras plus à un pinceau, jamais. Ou seulement lors de tes loisirs. Tu ne pourras pas exposer tes toiles.

— Bien sûr, acquiesce Dominique. C'était le deal.

— Et tu couperas les ponts avec Dean Thomas, assène enfin Victoire. Tu limiteras tes contacts avec les Potter au strict minimum.

— Il en est hors de question, s'insurge Dominique. Ce sont mes amis, et…

— Et ce sont eux qui t'ont entraînée là-dedans, eux qui t'ont bourrée le crâne d'idées stupides. Ce sont mes conditions. Si tu ne les acceptes pas, crois-moi que je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre la vie impossible.

Dominique la défie du regard quelques instants. Ses poings se serrent. Ses dents aussi. Elle hésite. Elle pèse le pour et le contre. Puis finalement, elle capitule.

— Très bien, murmure-t-elle. Deux ans. On verra laquelle de nous deux a raison.

Victoire résiste à la tentation de lui dire que c'est elle, bien évidemment. Elle hoche sèchement le menton, puis elle tourne les talons. Elle sent le regard de sa sœur lui transpercer les omoplates jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les flammes. Elle a pris une décision irrévocable, et pourtant, elle doute toujours que ce soit la bonne.

Même l'immense sourire de Teddy qui accueille son récit ne parvient pas à la rassurer ou à lui réchauffer le cœur.

Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en deux ans.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Dom sous la plume de Julia. :D N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


	3. 3 - Bouge

**Note d'auteur** : Et voici le chapitre trois écrit par Julia sur Dominique, enjoy ! :)

* * *

Elle a les pieds qui se balancent, la tête qui se secoue au rythme de la mélodie et les cheveux qui lui chatouillent la peau à la naissance des seins. Un morceau de piano résonne dans la pièce, d'une lenteur douce et apaisante. Elle pourrait presque se laisser aller à rêver, à fermer les paupières quelques secondes de trop et rejoindre les bras de Morphée ; seulement, d'un coup, brusquement, lui faisant relever la tête vers l'instrument, le rythme devient plus effréné, les doigts claquent sur les touches et l'emportent dans une vague grandissante de plaisir. Retenant son souffle, elle observe le pianiste s'affoler de plus en plus sur son clavier, grimpant encore et encore les notes, jusqu'à atteindre le point d'orgue de sa mélodie - et, d'un coup, faire retomber la tension, clôturant son morceau de quelques notes délicates, comme un baiser après la jouissance. Dominique sent son souffle lui revenir, et un rire s'échappe alors de ses lèvres, spontané, plein de son émerveillement.

Elle se relève et s'approche du pianiste, caressant son dos de ses doigts. Ils se glissent lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, son crâne, et elle sent un frisson le traverser jusqu'au bas de la colonne vertébrale. Dominique pouffe avant de se pencher doucement, déposant un baiser sur la tempe de son pianiste.

\- C'était enivrant, mon amour.

Il tourne la tête afin de pouvoir l'observer, de ses yeux noisette pénétrants, puis la remercie d'un petit hochement de tête. Elle sent pourtant, aux rides de son front, qu'il est loin d'être persuadé de cela - il doit certainement y avoir une note qu'il a mal interprété, une vigueur qui lui a manqué un millième de seconde, une perturbation, infime peut-être, mais suffisante pour le gêner. Elle ne dit rien, cependant, loin de juger cet acharnement, sachant qu'elle aurait arraché les yeux de quiconque aurait tenté de la persuader du contraire lorsqu'elle descendait un de ses propres tableaux. Elle se contente alors de chatouiller gentiment sa nuque et de retourner vers le canapé, le laissant à son travail. Seulement, une résistance se fait et, surprise, Dominique s'immobilise. Il la retient, ayant attrapé d'un geste rapide sa main alors qu'elle se balançait en arrière. Haussant les sourcils, la jeune femme s'apprête à parler lorsqu'il murmure, d'une voix douce, comme s'il s'inquiétait de l'énerver :

— Dominique, tu devrais aller peindre.

Elle grimace et dégage sa main, fermement.

— Je sais bien.

Forcément, qu'elle le sait. Elle ne le sait que trop, même. Seulement, rien. Impossible. Depuis plus de trois semaines maintenant, le vide absolu. Dès que ses doigts se referment sur un pinceau, elle sent son enthousiasme et son amour de l'art s'amenuiser. Elle n'a jamais ressenti un tel désespoir à l'idée de devoir aller peindre, ça lui fend presque l'âme, de se lever de son canapé et de se poser devant sa toile, blanche, désespérément blanche, terriblement vierge. Elle aurait souhaité la dépuceler, l'orner de couleurs, la faire vibrer, la rendre chaleureuse, aimante, aimée, miroitante de rouge et de jaune, assombrie de palettes de verts - mais non, rien. Le vide, le néant, le blanc, encore et toujours. Elle n'arrive plus à peindre.

Elle s'est battue, pendant huit mois. À suivre les conseils de Dean, à enchaîner esquisses après esquisses, tableaux après tableaux, dans l'espoir d'améliorer son style, de trouver l'élément qui déclencherait le tout - l'âme de ses oeuvres, l'appréciation d'un client, le succès de son nom, le tout. Elle s'est acharnée à mélanger couleurs, pointillés et lignes droites, abstrait et réalisme, toujours dans ce même futile espoir de voir l'illumination divine auréoler enfin sa personne. Elle s'est rendue à des dizaines de galas, dans nombres de galeries, à présenter ses oeuvres - et toujours, toujours, ce même mot à la bouche : avant-gardiste. Avant-gardiste, au nom de Merlin ! Les moldus se retourneraient dans leur lit d'entendre de pareilles ignominies. Elle est loin de ces toiles tristement pleines de taches de couleur sans sens. Elle peint des hommes, des femmes, dans des tons surprenants, certes, dans des formes parfois incongrues, dans des situations qui leur paraissent inconvenantes - mais avant-gardiste ! Elle s'étouffe de rage dès que ce mot lui est murmuré à l'oreille, plein de mépris et de gêne. Que vont-ils faire de ces tableaux ? Ils ne vont pas, avec leur décoration potache, leur mobilier de l'ancien temps, les portraits de leurs aïeux pendouillant dans leurs couloirs. Désolé, Dominique. Ils adorent ce mot, désolé, ils le savourent, avec cet air mesquin, cet air si peu navré, en réalité - plutôt heureux d'écraser cette jeune femme, et ses idées folles d'art singulier.

Soupirant, Dominique tourne le dos à son amant et enfile une cape d'un geste fluide. Elle prend sa baguette, la fait rouler entre ses doigts, puis lâche :

— Je vais voir ton père.

Wes soupire mais ne rajoute rien, et Dominique peut entendre le piano reprendre ses notes alors qu'elle fait un tour sur elle-même, transplanant. Lorsqu'elle se stabilise à nouveau, elle est en plein milieu d'un atelier, où toiles s'entassent par milliers. Au fond de l'atelier, Dean se tient, pinceau à la main, immobile devant un tableau entamé, où un visage s'esquisse à traits délicats. Se mordillant la lèvre, la jeune femme fait quelques pas en avant, hésitant à s'annoncer, au risque de le déranger. Son dilemme s'achève alors que le peintre se tourne brusquement vers elle, un sourire enchanté aux lèvres.

— Avance, avance, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu en penses quoi, là, juste là ? Du bleu ? Du bleu, c'est bien, n'est-ce pas ? Du bleu, donc.

Dominique éclate de rire et s'approche de lui, observant son tableau. Elle le trouve sublime.

Dans ses moments de doute, il n'y a rien qu'elle aime plus que venir ici. Cet atelier - le début de tout. Elle se souvient encore de sa course effrénée, huit mois auparavant, de son coeur qui n'en pouvait plus de son trop plein de bonheur, la laissant rieuse et heureuse, alors qu'elle se rendait chez lui. Son père avait dit oui ! Oui, oui, deux ans, elle avait deux ans ! Comme ça lui paraissait long, alors, deux ans. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la vie entière sous ses doigts, prête à l'attendre, qu'elle fasse ses armes, conquisse son public, se vende dans tous les coins. De venir ici lui rappelle cet enthousiasme fou qui l'avait prise alors, et elle se sent apaisée. Il y a l'odeur de la peinture, aussi, qui a toujours su l'enivrer. Les pinceaux fraîchement lavés, posés sur la grande planche en bois flottant dans les airs, se déplaçant au gré de leurs mouvements, de leurs besoins. Tout ici est fait pour raviver en elle cette flamme pour l'art, son amour profond, sa raison de vivre. Et puis, Dean. Dean et son sourire, Dean et sa gentillesse, Dean et ses paroles sur l'art, toujours si vives, toujours si enthousiastes. Il a toujours les mots, les phrases qu'il faut, pour la motiver de nouveau, pour lui insuffler cette envie de continuer. Il ne la juge pas, aussi. Ces moments de blanc, de doute absolu, de remise en question, Merlin seul sait combien il en a eu.

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, rien ne vient.

Et Dominique se sent vide, vidée, évidée. Sans substance, sans espérance, elle voit les mois défiler. Les mots de Victoire, aussi, terribles, qui lui martèlent l'esprit, qui ne la quittent plus. Sur le moment, son ultimatum lui avait paru horrible, certes, mais elle s'était dit qu'elle trouverait un moyen de le contourner. Elle verrait moins les Potter d'elle-même, peut-être, mais se débrouillerait pour que son père rende visite à Tante Ginny en sa compagnie ; quand à Dean, elle devait l'avouer, il n'était pas encore d'une importance capitale dans sa vie à cet instant précis. Seulement, maintenant, le défi lancé par Victoire, il prend une toute autre saveur.

Maintenant, il y a Wes.

Wes, c'est l'inconnu dans l'équation. C'est le petit bonhomme tombé de nulle part, qui perturbe tout. C'est le brin de bonne humeur, de perfection et de charme qui lui a coupé le souffle, en quelques jours, et l'a attaché à lui. C'est son amant, son ami, son amoureux, l'homme qui lui souffle dans l'oreille le matin, qui lui tire son premier sourire chaque journée, qui l'embrasse dans le cou au petit-déjeuner. C'est l'homme qui fait vibrer la maison de ses musiques enflammées, de son talent révolutionnaire ; c'est l'inconnu de l'équation, qui rend tout cela tellement plus compliqué.

Elle se doute que cela vient de ça, son blocage, son stupide blocage. La peur de tout rater, de ne pas y arriver, et de voir tout ce monde fabuleux qu'ils se construisent s'écrouler - de devoir, dans quatorze mois, lui claquer la porte au visage, parce qu'elle l'a promis. Elle et ses promesses, aussi ! Elle et ses défis ! Ses stupides idées, son spontané, combien elle les hait, parfois. Si elle s'en était tenue à son travail au ministère, rejoignant Dean de temps à autre dans son atelier, elle aurait bel et bien pu croiser Wes quoiqu'il en soit, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, non - elle s'est enflammée, encore, comme toujours, balançant toute réalité derrière elle, s'engageant dans ce projet faramineux et… Elle mentirait si elle disait regretter un seul de ses choix.

Sa vie, depuis cet instant où elle a tout envoyé baladé, n'est que perpétuel renouveau. Chaque jour est un délice de surprise, d'inattendus. Elle est loin de sa routine de transplanage-boulot-dodo, de ses dossiers qui s'entassent, des cafés froids et peu goûtus du ministère. Ces huit derniers mois ont été plein d'apprentissages, de coups durs et de découvertes ; sa maitrise de son art est plus pointue que jamais, elle connaît l'histoire de la peinture sur le bout des doigts, elle se pâme de bonheur devant les créations de Dean et s'acharne sur le tracé de ses mains et pieds. Elle s'épuise sur la courbe des yeux, se fatigue sur l'ondulation des cheveux, s'agace sur les tons de peaux - encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tout lui convienne, qu'elle s'endorme et se réveille des heures plus tard sur un tableau qu'elle exècre déjà. Elle repend le pinceau, encore, encore, encore, jusqu'à en vomir la peinture et s'effondrer dans son lit, collée au torse de Wes, bercée par son souffle apaisant, apaisée. Puis, toujours, reprendre le pinceau, et voir le même cycle s'enchaîner.

Elle n'est pas certaine d'apprécier ses tableaux, aucun d'eux, jamais - il manque toujours quelque chose. Cette fichue étincelle. Seulement, que Victoire l'entende, jamais elle ne rejetterait cet acharnement terrible à la recherche de cette _fichue étincelle_ pour une journée de travail bien droite et sérieuse au ministère. Pour rien au monde n'accepterait-elle les centaines de galions en salaire contre ces moments pourtant terribles où, après des journées de refus, d'acharnement à vendre des pièces qui ne convainquent pas, Wes et elle s'écroulent dans leur salon, et il s'acharne sur son piano, dans un rythme effréné, y déversant sa rancoeur, son ambition, son envie de réussir et de la voir briller, auréoler de l'amour des autres, sa fierté immense, aussi. Ces moments où la musique remplace les mots qu'ils n'arrivent pas à dire, et vient apaiser les tourments qui les rongent, qui pourraient détruire leur vie, et qu'ils réduisent à néant par la force d'une note. Ces moments où il lui déclame son amour, d'une pureté et d'une majesté qui la laisse pantoise - et qui, vraiment, jamais ne pourraient lui faire regretter cette vie-là. Cette vie d'artiste, cette vie de femme aimée, cette vie de spontanéité. Rien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu penses trop, Domy. Sors.

Surprise, la jeune femme cligne des yeux et quitte ses pensées, reportant son attention sur Dean. Il a une petite moue aux lèvres, l'air songeur. Elle hausse un sourcil.

— Comment ça, sors ? Tu veux que j'aille où ?

— Dehors - tu te souviens, dehors, c'est un concept réel, hein ? Pas juste une réalité que tu peins sur tes toiles, gamine. Alors sors.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Dominique positionne sa cape correctement d'un geste agacé, lâchant :

— Ne m'appelle pas gamine, Dean. Tu appelles ton fils comme ça ? Non. Alors. Et je sais très bien ce que c'est, dehors. Mais, quoi, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

Soupirant, il lui tourne le dos, reprend son pinceau et murmure :

— C'est terrible ce que tu es devenue casse-pied… Tu m'étonnes que tu sois venue ici, Wes a dû te virer pour travailler en paix.

Se mordillant les lèvres, Dominique retient une remarque. C'est elle qui est partie. Soi-disant pour profiter de paroles qu'elle s'imaginait réconfortantes. Non, pourtant. Qu'ont-ils tous, aujourd'hui, avec ces paroles pleines de défaitisme, de venin, presque ? Ou est-ce-elle qui se fige encore devant des mots anodins, tant habituée à se prendre du mépris dans la figure ? Elle n'arrive plus à relativiser. Seulement, Merlin seul sait combien elle le devrait, lorsqu'il s'agit de leurs mots à eux. Wes et Dean, aucun homme sur terre ne pourrait la contredire, sont les gens les plus humains et délicats qu'elle ait rencontrée. La douceur de leurs mots, de leurs actions, la gentillesse de leur regard et de leur sourire - tout, absolument tout est d'un humanisme qui laisse bêta le plus humain des hommes. Souvent, Dominique ne peut que se rapprocher de Wes et le serrer contre elle, émue par la chance qu'elle a d'avoir quelqu'un tel que lui près d'elle, en dépit des difficultés qu'il a rencontré dans sa vie. Si Dean a vu son père s'enfuir, c'est la mère de Wes qui a préféré le quitter, dépassée par ce fils qui s'instaurait dans sa vie alors qu'elle profitait tout juste d'une vie en pleine reconstruction après la guerre. De ces absences respectives, qu'ils auraient pu transformer en haine du genre humain, de la lâcheté, de l'égoïsme de tous, chacun a su le catalyser en art, qu'il soit musical ou pictural. Et l'art, toujours plus cathartique, toujours plus profond, est devenu leur raison d'être. Pour Dominique, des vies pareilles, des reconstructions semblables, ce lien intrinsèque à leur vie, à l'art, ça la bouleverse, ça l'émeut, ça la rend folle de ces hommes. D'un, surtout. Alors, non, vraiment, leurs mots ne peuvent être pris de travers.

Dominique, seulement, toujours pleine de sa colère subite, se contente de tourner sur elle-même, en direction du Chemin de Traverse, aveugle au bien qu'il lui veut pourtant. Il veut qu'elle sorte ? Très bien. Fabuleux. La voici dehors.

Et, maintenant, quoi ?

Elle se plante là, au milieu de la foule, à observer tout ce monde, et elle ne fait rien ? Elle observe ces chapeaux de toutes les couleurs dont les pointes se confondent, ces capes dont les couleurs se font tant chatoyantes que déprimantes, ces robes qui quittent peu à peu leur modèle traditionnel pour s'orner d'un style plus contemporain. Elle pose les yeux sur les échoppes dont les devantures se font de plus en plus colorées, de plus en plus vivantes. Elle sourit devant ces enfants qui courent dans la rue, glissant entre les silhouettes longues des adultes, riant tout bas, laissant échapper un cri amusé lorsque leur copain leur touche le dos, _touché, c'est toi le moldu, maintenant !_ Elle observe tout cela, et Dominique se sent vivante, brusquement.

Des mois qu'elle s'enferme dans son atelier, ne sortant que pour diverses réceptions et expositions, dans l'espoir de se faire un nom, côtoyant une société fermée, sectaire, pincée, des mois qu'elle s'empoisonne du toxique de ses peintures, sans poser un pied dehors. Dean a raison, inévitablement. Aller dehors, se confronter au monde, se prendre de plein fouet toutes les saveurs exquises qui le constituent. Se sustenter des images pétillantes de cette jeunesse enthousiasmée, de ces adultes qui se traînent dans leur routine et, d'une chocogrenouille achetée ici, d'une plume magique achetée là-bas, rendent leur journée plus agréable. Tout ici, est un regain de bonne humeur, de félicité.

Lentement, presque sans s'en rendre compte, Dominique sort son carnet à dessin de la poche de sa cape et, obnubilée par le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux, fige par de grands mouvements vifs le rire des enfants, le pétillement dans les yeux de cette jeune femme, recevant une rose, la grimace du vendeur devant le brouhaha que font la bande de chenapans à se disputer devant son étalage. Elle fige les hiboux de l'animalerie qui semblent vouloir attirer le regard de tous les passants, appelant à l'adoption. Elle grave sur papier la hauteur de la pile de glace de chez Florian fils, dessinant le visage extatique d'une gamine devant son cornet de glace mouvant. Et, brusquement, elle se fige. Laisse retomber son bras.

Il y a quelque chose qui manque.

Son regard passe de son dessin, esquissé comme dans une transe, à la scène qu'elle a vu à l'instant. Il fait le lien entre cette liesse de vie qu'elle **expérimente** , et la platitude de son art. Certes, les rires résonnent dans ses oreilles, le pétillement illustre le contentement - seulement, ce qu'elle a ressenti en arrivant ici, en se mêlant à cette foule, ça, ça n'y est pas. Pas assez, du moins.

Ici, en plein centre de Londres sorcier, en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, Dominique est étouffée par l'activité, bouleversée par le trop plein d'actions qui l'entourent de toute part, qui chaque seconde se renouvellent.

Ici, c'est la vie à l'état pur. C'est l'action, le tumulte, le bruit - _le mouvement._

Dominique écarquille alors les yeux. Le mouvement. Le _mouvement !_ C'est ce qui lui manque. Il lui faut un trait plus agité, une action plus vivante, il lui faut de la magie ! De la magie dans son art. Il n'y a que cela qui peut marcher. Leurs tableaux des aïeux ? Ils bougent ! Leurs photographies ? Elles bougent ! Tout a la faculté de mouvement, dans leurs arts. C'est une partie d'eux. Ils aiment cela, ils aiment voir la vie, la ressentir, pouvoir rester des heures devant et l'admirer. Contempler la vie.

Elle en a le coeur qui bat à mille à l'heure. Contempler la vie. Donner du mouvement à sa peinture. C'est impossible, pourtant ! Les portraits se déplacent, certes, de par un contrat avec l'âme aux cieux. Mais un portrait d'un homme vivant, bouger ? Un tableau d'une situation commune, avoir du mouvement ? Un pas de deux, s'échapper du tableau, pour se plonger dans la réalité ? C'est impossible ! Il n'y a que ce mot qui lui vient à l'esprit. Seulement, c'est un peu une folle, Dominique, et ce mot, cet impossible, elle le renie, elle le hait comme jamais. Elle en a déjà le cerveau qui exulte, de réfléchir à une solution. Elle doit parler à Dean, rencontrer des professeurs en sortilèges ! Il lui faut donner du mouvement à sa peinture. Garder ses traits modernes, ses jetés de couleurs spontanés, et leur donner vie - faire en sorte qu'ils se déplacent, qu'ils puissent exister.

Avec ça, la peinture sorcière se révolutionnera. Finis, les regards en biais, moqueurs de son côté avant-gardiste. Ils ne pourront que suivre ses hommes aux traits étranges du regard, subjugués par le mouvement donné à son aquarelle ou son esquisse au fusain. Le champ des possibilités s'étend de manière faramineuse, la laissant presque pantelante. Si cela marchait, c'était un pan entier de l'art sorcier que des dizaines d'artistes de son univers allaient pouvoir suivre. Et d'imaginer cela, cette peinture révolutionnée, cet art moderne associé au mouvement sorcier, ça lui donne des étoiles dans les yeux, à Dominique.

Combien de fois, enfant, s'est-elle dit que son dessin d'un arbre aurait mérité un vent, parmi ses feuilles ? Combien d'autres fois, encore, a-t-elle espéré pouvoir faire danser son esquisse de Teddy et Victoire, à leurs fiançailles, sur son immense toile ? Oh, Victoire, comme elle va être verte de voir cela ! Elle va lui prouver, c'est certain - lui prouver qu'elle peut s'imposer et, mieux encore, tout révolutionner. Elle va lui montrer que cette vie d'artiste, cette vie à peindre au son des doigtés de Wes, c'est la seule vie qui lui sied.

Alors Dominique transplane, encore, pour la troisième fois de la journée, après un dernier regard sur ce Chemin de Traverse plein de vie, et débarque en titubant dans le salon de son appartement. Wes est toujours au piano, et sursaute de la voir arriver ainsi, pantelante, presque échevelée, les yeux brillants d'une excitation si difficilement contenue. Il se lève aussitôt, les mains tendues vers elle, et Dominique les saisit, les secouant alors qu'elle s'exclame :

— J'ai trouvé, Wes, j'ai trouvé mon art ! Je veux un art de mouvement, un art qui bouge, un art de couleurs pâles puis de couleurs qui chatoient, et de figures aux traits étranges, peut-être, mais un art qui se déplace. Comme nos portraits des anciens, tu sais, ces portraits qui bougent, ceux-là qui font sursauter les nés-moldus quand ils arrivent à Poudlard ! Oh, tu imagines, nos tableaux, nos tableaux sans âme propre, qui pourraient alors se mouvoir ? Wes, je l'imagine tellement, ce serait fabuleux !

Il ne peut que rire, emporté par cet élan de paroles, stupéfait par toutes ces idées qui lui tombent dessus, amusé par l'enthousiasme de son amante. Elle a les joues rouges d'excitation, les yeux verts qui pétillent, et les lèvres qui se relèvent alors qu'elle parle, un sourire déformant chacun de ses mots. Elle est sublime, habitée par sa passion. Alors il se penche, lui attrape le visage et plaque un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'exclamer :

— Tu es folle, complètement folle ! Tu pars deux heures, et tu reviens avec une envie qui défie les lois de la magie - c'est insensé, Dom, tellement insensé qu'on fera tout pour y arriver.

— Je dois aller voir Tante Hermione, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra m'aider ! Et Papa, papa s'y connait en sortilèges ! Et je dois aller voir ton père, je dois lui expliquer ! Oh, Wes, tu te rends compte ? J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir faire cela ! Tellement hâte de peindre, et de récolter plus que ces regards… ces regards méprisants, ces regards de… de chiens malavisés !

Wes secoue la tête devant sa tentative d'insulte et lui tend les bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et il pose sa tête sur son crâne, caressant ses cheveux. Elle s'est calmée d'un coup, et c'est d'un ton plus doux qu'elle murmure :

— Tu sais, je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas si original. C'est simplement du mouvement, tu sais ? Ça existe déjà en photo, sur de vieux portraits… Mais ça reste des pièces qui se mettent en mouvement grâce à l'âme d'un vivant - alors peindre ce qui ne ressemble pas au vivant, peindre de tout, dans des styles qui vont dans tous les sens, et donner à cet art ce mouvement dont on raffole… Ça me paraît si tentant ! J'aimerais leur montrer, tu sais, leur prouver que la peinture nouvelle est compatible avec notre monde, qu'on ne doit pas en rester à ces peintures de famille toutes traditionnelles… Mais quatorze mois, Wes, quatorze mois pour inventer un sort, trouver les bons matériaux de peinture pour qu'ils soient compatibles au sort… C'est im…

— Incroyablement fabuleux, et tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi. Et puis, papa et moi, on sera là, on a toujours été là depuis le début, non ?

Dominique sourit et l'embrasse, tout doucement. Avec eux, avec cette idée, avec les aides de ses personnes chères, elle ne peut que y arriver. Elle le doit. Pour eux. Et pour elle, surtout. Pour cette vie d'artiste, en laquelle elle croit, si fort.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! Je vous dis à jeudi prochain pour le prochain chapitre du point de vue de Victoire. :)


	4. 4 - Contrecoup

**Note d'auteur** : Un petit chapitre sur Victoire, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! :)

* * *

Les sourcils froncés, Victoire frappe d'un coup sec contre le panneau de bois marqué d'une pancarte « Ne pas déranger ». Aucune réponse. Elle insiste, les lèvres pincées. La porte finit enfin par s'ouvrir, sur un minuscule homme trapu, au crâne chauve et luisant, et à l'air peu commode.

— Vous savez pas lire ? grogne-t-il d'un ton désagréable.

— Cela fait deux heures que j'attends des résultats d'analyse, réplique Victoire avec froideur. Je pensais pourtant vous avoir signalé le caractère urgent de la situation.

— Vous êtes dans un hôpital ici, ma p'tite dame, répond le potionniste, dédaigneux. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir des demandes « urgentes ».

Il mime des guillemets avec ses doigts d'un air goguenard, et Victoire grince des dents de frustration. Elle évite d'habitude de descendre ici. La supériorité manifeste des employés du laboratoire lui donne la nausée. Mais le cas de Mr Stevenson est alarmant, elle a besoin de ces résultats, et tout de suite.

— Ah, Ethan, j'allais justement t'appeler ! s'exclame le grincheux face à elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire le fond de sa pensée. J'ai fini ce que tu m'avais demandé.

Il se retourne, fermant la porte derrière lui, avant de reparaître quelques secondes plus tard, un dossier à la main et un sourire aux lèvres. Bouillante de rage, Victoire tente pourtant de paraître calme. Hors de question de donner à Walker la satisfaction de la voir furieuse.

— Je vous communiquerais vos résultats dès qu'ils seront prêts, ajoute l'analyste à son adresse. Je vous ferais appeler.

Puis il lui claque la porte au nez, définitivement.

— Ne fais donc pas cette tête, raille Walker. C'est pour ça que Todd te fait toujours attendre, tu es beaucoup trop coincée.

Victoire se sent blanchir de colère. Si elle n'avait pas un tant soit peu de self contrôle, elle lui aurait arraché la tête à cet imbécile. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'exprime, sa voix est calme, parfaitement sereine, presque distante, et elle en est fière.

— Ca fait six mois Walker, tu ne penses pas que ta jalousie commencé à être déplacée ? Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu aurais digéré ta défaite.

Elle le voit serrer des dents, et elle se félicite intérieurement pour cette minuscule victoire avant de tourner les talons. Elle a appuyé là où ça fait mal, elle le sait. Elle n'est donc pas vraiment surprise lorsqu'il frappe à son tour.

— Je ne suis pas du tout jaloux de ta titularisation au service de pathologie des sortilèges, lance Walker. Plutôt de ta remarquable faculté à mener une vie professionnelle et une vie privée aussi parfaites. Le mariage est pour quand déjà ?

Ebranlée, Victoire ne trouve même pas la force de répondre. Elle s'engouffre dans les escaliers, sans un regard en arrière. Elle l'entend éclater de rire, et elle n'en fuit que plus vite. C'est comme un coup de poignard en plein ventre, et ça fait terriblement mal.

Soudain, elle se fige, en plein milieu d'une volée de marche, un air de pure horreur déformant son beau visage. Cette pique sur son mariage sans cesse repoussé lui fait penser à Teddy, et Teddy lui fait penser à… Elle regarde sa montre, la gorge nouée. Elle allait être monstrueusement en retard.

Elle remonte au quatrième étage au pas de course, et elle n'est même pas entrée dans son bureau qu'elle a enlevé sa blouse et ôté sa queue de cheval. Elle se change le plus rapidement possible, tente de se maquiller en quelques minutes pour cacher la fatigue de sa journée de travail, mais c'est perdu d'avance. Les cernes sous ses yeux semblent ineffaçables. Lorsqu'elle est enfin prête, elle a déjà une heure de retard. Elle sort de la pièce en courant presque, et manque entrer en collision avec la nouvelle jeune interne, une petite brune avec de grands yeux bleus qui ont exactement la même teinte que ceux de Louis. Elle est l'une des rares personnes qu'elle supporte. Elle lui fait un peu penser à elle, à son arrivée ici.

— Désolée Emily, mais je dois y aller, lui dit-elle précipitamment. N'oublie pas de vérifier régulièrement l'état de Mrs Hayton, sa potion doit lui être administrée toutes les deux heures. Ah, et tu devras aller chercher les analyses de Mr Stevenson dès qu'elles seront disponibles, donne-les au docteur Parston, il saura quoi faire. Si tu as le moindre problème, adresse-toi à lui. A lundi !

Sans lui laisser le temps de placer le moindre mot, Victoire s'éloigne à grands pas, tournant et retournant dans sa tête une tonne d'excuse déjà vues et revues. Teddy allait lui en vouloir, c'est sûr. Une fois enfermée dans l'ascenseur, elle tente de se calmer, de relativiser. Mais voir l'aiguille des secondes tourner encore et toujours plus vite ne l'aide pas.

Elle travaille tant ces temps-ci. Depuis sa titularisation, elle ne fait plus que ça. Se lever, travailler, manger, dormir. Elle a à peine le temps de voir Teddy, et encore moins de lui parler. Leurs contacts se limitent au strict minimum ces derniers mois. Ca l'attriste, bien sûr, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle a travaillé tellement dur pour cette promotion, elle ne peut pas laisser croire à ses chefs qu'elle n'est pas capable de tenir ce poste. Ils n'ont plus que quelques mois à tenir, après ça ira mieux. Elle pourra se permettre de rentrer plus tôt, de déléguer certains patients à ses collègues. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour ça, et c'est son couple qui en subit les conséquences. Depuis six mois, elle n'a pas même eu le temps de se replonger dans les préparatifs du mariage. Fleurs, musique, plan de table et invitations sont passés aux oubliettes. C'est à peine si elle ose aborder le sujet avec Teddy à présent.

Victoire soupire, elle s'impatiente. Cet ascenseur semble mettre un temps fou à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. La boule dans son ventre grossit. Elle n'ose imaginer l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir. Ce soir, ils sont invités chez les Weasley, pour un petit repas de famille. C'est bête, mais Victoire craint de voir Dominique. Cela fait neuf mois qu'elle n'a pas vu sa sœur. Neuf longs mois, sans aucune nouvelle, rien. D'un côté, elle en est frustrée, elle se sent presque folle de ne pas savoir. Et de l'autre, elle se réjouit. Si elle n'entend pas parler de Dominique, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle ne fait pas parler d'elle dans le monde de l'art, et donc qu'elle tend à perdre leur défi. Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, même si parfois, elle se sent détestable à cette pensée.

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin. Victoire se rue dans le hall, qu'elle traverse à grandes enjambées. Peut-être que son retard passera inaperçu ? Elle gagne la zone de transplanage, tourne une fois sur elle-même, les yeux fermés, et ne les rouvrent qu'en sentant un air frais sur son visage. Face à elle s'élève la bâtisse de guingois de ses grands-parents. Elle entend, de l'autre côté du jardin, des rires, des éclats de voix, des conversations animées, des bruits de couverts. Ils ont commencé à manger sans elle.

La gorge nouée, Victoire fait doucement le tour du Terrier, en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer. C'est ridicule, mais elle ne veut pas que Dominique la voit négligée. Elle n'a cependant pas le temps d'appréhender davantage qu'ils sont tous là, devant elle, aussi bruyants qu'à leur habitude.

— Victoire, ma chérie, tu as pu te libérer ! s'exclame Mamie Molly.

C'est la première qui l'a vue arriver. Soudain, tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur elle et la salue. Victoire sourit d'un air pincé, un peu gênée. Elle évite de regarder Teddy. Elle sent ses prunelles accusatrices lui brûler la peau. Mamie Molly s'est levée, difficilement à cause de ses vieux rhumatismes, et maintenant elle la serre dans ses bras. Victoire lui rend son étreinte maladroitement. Elle n'a jamais été une personne très tactile, mais avec Mamie Molly, elle fait un effort. C'est la seule de la famille qui a l'air de comprendre à quel point elle se sent mal à l'aise parmi toutes ces têtes rousses. La seule qui tente de l'aider à se fondre dans la masse.

— Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, sourit sa grand-mère.

Elle tire la chaise vide à ses côtés, et c'est bête, mais Victoire se sent émue. Même si elle est en retard, on a pensé à elle.

— Teddy m'a dit que tu travaillais tard et que tu n'étais pas sûre de venir, mais j'ai voulu te préparer une place quand même !

Victoire sourit bêtement. Elle veut la remercier, les mots sont juste là, mais ils lui serrent la gorge et l'étouffent. Alors elle détourne les yeux et parcourt rapidement la tablée du regard. Ils ne sont pas nombreux ce soir. Dominique n'est pas là. Seuls les Potter, Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants sont présents. Ainsi que Teddy bien sûr. Teddy qui a les yeux rivés sur sa nourriture et qui refuse même de la regarder. Et soudain, la distance qui les sépare l'un de l'autre lui paraît insurmontable.

— Tu viens juste de sortir du travail ? demande poliment Harry.

— Oui, il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Mamie Molly lui sert une énorme portion de ragoût. Elle n'ose pas lui dire qu'elle y touchera à peine avec son ventre noué. Alors elle picore dans son assiette, un sourire factice aux lèvres. Elle doit bien faire semblant. Pour Teddy. Elle sent la vague froide de colère qui émane des Potter. Ils savent l'ultimatum qu'elle a posé à Dominique, c'est évident. La question étant de découvrir s'ils ont estimé Teddy en droit de savoir ou non.

— Où en sont les préparatifs du mariage ? demande soudain son oncle Ron.

Victoire a toujours eu un peu de mal à apprécier Ron. Il est trop blagueur et maladroit pour son propre bien. Sans compter qu'elle ne s'est jamais vraiment entendue avec Rose. Et cette question, pourtant innocente, n'arrange pas les choses.

— Nous n'avons pas encore avancé, répond Victoire avec un sourire, ignorant l'acidité qui envahit sa bouche. Je voulais être sûre que Louis puisse être présent.

— Il est toujours en voyage ? s'étonne Papi Arthur.

— Oui, il est à Rome, avec Scorpius. Ils ne rentrent qu'à la fin du mois, juste avant la rentrée de Louis.

— Donc vous n'avez pas encore de date ? insiste Ron.

Victoire secoue la tête sans répondre. Elle déteste être ici. La nourriture de Mamie Molly a beau être délicieuse, c'est comme du caoutchouc dans sa bouche. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie à l'aise parmi les Weasley. Ils sont tous si bruyants, si exubérants, si différents de la famille de sa mère. A leur opposé, les Delacour sont toujours dans la retenue, la réserve, la pudeur. Avec eux, les dîners de famille sont bien différents. En compagnie des Weasley, elle se sent anormale, pas à sa place, et elle déteste ça. C'est comme si son père ne lui a légué aucun gène de sa famille. Au contraire de Dominique, qui se fond si bien dans la masse de tous leurs cousins aux cheveux roux.

— Tu as vu Dominique, récemment ? demande soudain Ginny.

Cette simple question l'arrache à ses pensées noires. Victoire relève la tête, prise au dépourvue. Mais sa tante ne s'adresse pas à elle. Son visage est tourné vers sa voisine de gauche.

— Elle est passée hier, répond Hermione. Il y a beaucoup de travail, mais j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir l'aider.

— L'aider à quoi ?

Les mots lui ont échappé, elle n'a pas pu les retenir. Hermione la fixe d'un regard impénétrable, comme si elle pèse le pour et le contre.

— Dominique a un projet artistique ambitieux qu'elle souhaite mettre en place, et elle m'a demandé mon aide.

Victoire sent son cœur se glacer. Leur tante est une sorcière très douée, elle en a parfaitement conscience. Elle ne sait pas quelle idée est soudain venue à Dominique, mais avec l'aide d'Hermione, il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle y parvienne bien vite.

— Et peut-être pouvons-nous savoir de quel projet s'agit-il ? demande-t-elle d'un ton léger.

— Pour que tu puisses le saboter ? Je ne pense pas.

Ebranlée, Victoire se voit réduite au silence, glacée de l'intérieur. Le ton froid d'Hermione, sa méfiance, son dédain, la blesse, mais elle ne laisse rien paraître. Elle serre les dents, les poings, et elle détourne le regard.

— Hermione ! s'insurge Mamie Molly.

Mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait. Victoire sent leur ressentiment, à tous. La pression qu'elle a fait subir à sa sœur, son défi aux accents irrévocables, les unit plus sûrement que jamais, contre elle. Lily et Albus la dévisagent franchement, avec animosité. Ginny a du mal à cacher son sourire devant la réplique cinglante de son amie. Les autres détournent les yeux, gênés, mais ne la défendent pas. Seul Teddy semble s'inquiéter.

— Je suis navrée que vous preniez les choses ainsi, dit-elle le plus calmement possible. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille. Merci pour le repas, Mamie Molly, c'était délicieux.

Elle embrasse sa grand-mère sur la joue, puis son grand-père, salue le reste de la famille d'un mouvement sec du menton, puis tourne les talons. La nuque rigide, le dos droit, elle sent leurs regards sur ses omoplates jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la maison. Cette indifférence lui fait mal, ses yeux piquent. Elle va craquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, juste avant qu'elle ne transplane, une paume chaude et reconnaissable se glisse dans la sienne. Ses paupières se ferment de soulagement.

Teddy et elle réapparaissent une seconde plus tard au milieu de leur salon vide, leurs doigts étroitement emmêlés. Durant quelques trop brefs instants, Victoire a la sensation que tout est redevenu comme avant. Quand ils étaient encore de jeunes fiancés amoureux, plein d'idéaux et de grands principes. Puis Teddy ôte sa main de la sienne, s'éloigne de deux pas, et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il est là, et pourtant il semble si loin.

— Il faut que ça cesse, Vic, marmonne-t-il. Je n'en peux plus d'être coincé entre toi et les autres.

Ces mots la pétrifient, pendant un instant, elle ne sait que répondre. Que peut-elle dire ? Elle ne peut pas lui demander de choisir, ce serait inhumain. Teddy tient à son parrain plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, il est la figure paternelle qu'il n'a jamais connu, et malgré tous les défauts d'Harry, sa tendance à pousser Dominique dans l'excès, elle lui est reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il a fait pour Teddy. Tant de contradictions l'épuisent.

— Cette rivalité est ridicule, poursuit Teddy. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à séparer Dominique des Potter ? Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, à part la pousser à suivre ses rêves. Pourquoi est-ce si répréhensible à tes yeux ?

— Parce que l'art ne l'aidera pas à gagner sa vie, se défend Victoire. Quelle est la probabilité pour qu'elle réussisse à percer ? A réussir ? A véritablement gagner sa vie grâce à ses toiles ? Une sur cent ? Une sur mille ? Moins ? Je ne peux pas la laisser décider de son avenir sur un simple coup de poker.

— Et pourquoi pas ? s'énerve-t-il. Laisse-la vivre sa vie ! Laisse-la commettre des erreurs ! C'est en se relevant de ses chutes qu'elle deviendra plus forte.

— Je veux juste la protéger !

Elle a presque crié. Victoire se tait brusquement, à bout de souffle. Elle se sent gênée, d'avoir avoué à voix haute cette vérité qu'elle trouve humiliante. Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui fait du bien d'avoir ouvert son cœur. De dire ce qu'elle pense vraiment.

— Je veux juste la protéger, répète-t-elle doucement. Les gens sont si durs. Dominique est forte, mais… Et si elle se laissait juste broyer par cette vie ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas admettre que fonder une famille, un foyer heureux, peut lui apporter tout autant de bonheur que ce rêve inatteignable.

Teddy reste silencieux un moment, il semble réfléchir. Puis il soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs, vidé de toute énergie.

— Vous êtes trop différentes toutes les deux pour comprendre les souhaits de l'autre. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement admettre que vous avez des objectifs différents ? A cause de ces tensions, tu me mets dans une situation difficile. Pourquoi lui avoir fait promettre de ne plus voir les Potter si elle perd ce défi ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

Victoire ne sait que répondre. Comment pourrait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Elle ne veut pas l'opposer à son parrain, elle ne peut pas. Lui dire qu'elle ne supporte la famille Potter revient presque à annuler le mariage. Et ça, c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Elle est bien trop égoïste. Elle a besoin de lui, de sa présence. Alors elle abdique, elle abandonne, elle concède. S'il faut le partager avec les Potter pour le garder près d'elle, alors soit. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est prête à faire le même sacrifice avec sa sœur, mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. L'important, en cet instant, c'est de préserver leur couple si fragile.

— Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle.

Ces trois mots sont devenus si courants dans sa bouche ces derniers mois. A chaque fois qu'elle rentre tard, à chaque dîner avorté, à chaque rendez-vous manqué. Mais ce soir, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle les prononce avec tant de sincérité. Teddy relève la tête vers elle, surpris. Et il s'approche d'elle immédiatement, les sourcils froncés, inquiet. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçoit qu'elle pleure.

— Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cette position.

Elle tente de maîtriser sa voix tremblante, elle essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Il n'y a que devant lui qu'elle peut se permettre une telle faiblesse.

— Je ne me sens pas à ma place, parmi eux. Je ne suis pas une Weasley.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, riposte Teddy. Tu es…

— Je suis plus une Delacour qu'une Weasley, l'interrompt-elle. Je l'ai toujours été. Et tu le sais.

Teddy vacille un instant, ébranlé. Il ouvre la bouche, comme résigné, mais elle le coupe dans son élan. Elle ne sait que trop bien ce qu'il va dire. Il l'aime trop. Elle sait qu'il serait prêt à moins les voir, pour elle, mais elle ne peut pas le laisser faire ça. Il serait trop malheureux. Il s'agit de sa famille d'adoption, après tout.

— Mais je ferais de mon mieux, chuchote-t-elle. Parce que je sais qu'ils comptent beaucoup pour toi. Alors je ferais des efforts, je te le promets. Pas pour eux, mais pour toi. Parce que je t'aime.

Le sourire qui s'étale sur le visage de Teddy lui confirme qu'elle fait le bon choix. Elle prendra sur elle, elle souffrira un peu, parfois beaucoup, mais elle endurerait tout ça pour lui, pour le rendre heureux. Parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

Il l'embrasse, avec plus d'intensité qu'il ne l'a fait ces derniers mois. Elle a le souffle coupé, les mains qui tremblent. L'amour et le bonheur qui émanent de lui l'étourdissent, l'aveuglent, l'enivrent. Et tandis qu'il la porte vers leur chambre, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sent heureuse. Ils ont enfin regagné leur petite bulle.

* * *

Les paupières de Victoire frémissent. L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, elle sent vaguement une main légère qui lui parcourt le bras, qui caresse sa peau douce, la chatouille. Elle ouvre les yeux, et la première chose qu'elle voit sont les prunelles attentives de Teddy. C'est avec une profonde sensation de niaiserie qu'elle se dit qu'aujourd'hui, elle se sent heureuse.

— Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés comme ça ? chuchote-t-elle.

— Trop longtemps.

Il pourrait être en colère, la traiter de tous les noms, il en a bien le droit. C'est de sa faute à elle s'ils ne se voient presque plus. Mais il sourit, il effleure son visage de ses doigts, de sa bouche, avec une tendresse qui la fait fondre. Cela fait combien de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour ? Trois mois ? Quatre ? Plus ? La honte l'envahit lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a cessé de compter.

— Je suis la pire fiancée qui existe, murmure-t-elle.

Teddy se fige, se redresse, plante ses yeux dans les siens. Puis il mêle ses doigts aux siens, et les serre fort.

— Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille.

Victoire sourit, faiblement. Il est si gentil avec elle, trop gentil. Si elle ne fait pas plus attention, tout va s'écrouler. Elle ne peut pas laisser son couple flétrir comme une feuille morte sans rien faire, les bras ballants, en spectatrice.

— Je te promets de faire plus d'efforts, continue-t-elle en ignorant son intervention. J'essaierais de rentrer plus tôt du travail. Et de calmer le jeu avec Dominique.

— On sait très bien toi et moi que tu es trop têtue, bornée et perfectionniste pour ça, réplique Teddy.

Son ton est léger, mais Victoire se fige. Il se penche vers elle, embrasse sa mâchoire, la commissure de ses lèvres, sa pommette, remonte vers son oreille.

— Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime, chuchote-t-il.

Alors c'est bête, mais elle rit. Son soulagement est tel, qu'encore une fois, elle se laisse aller.

Victoire sort de la douche deux heures plus tard, ses cheveux mouillés sentant bon la lavande. Teddy, assis devant une tasse de café, lit la _Gazette_ en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? lui demande-t-elle avant de mordre dans un morceau de toast grillé.

— Je pensais que tu travaillerais, alors j'ai dit à ma grand-mère que je mangerais avec elle ce midi, répond Teddy en grimaçant un sourire d'excuse.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça va me donner une bonne excuse pour aller voir mes parents. On pourra passer quelques heures ensembles cet après-midi.

— Et avancer dans les préparatifs du mariage ?

Son ton plein d'espoir la fait sourire. Elle acquiesce avec enthousiasme, puis se penche pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres ont le goût amer du café noir.

— Dis bonjour à Andromeda de ma part.

Elle sait parfaitement que Teddy préfère être seul lorsqu'il retrouve sa grand-mère maternelle. Ils partagent une peine qu'elle ne peut qu'essayer de comprendre sans vraiment la ressentir. Alors elle préfère s'éclipser et gagner la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Cela fait une éternité qu'elle n'a pas parlé avec ses parents. Le travail, Teddy et le mariage sont habituellement ses prétextes favoris pour éviter les confrontations. Alors qu'en réalité, elle ne veut en aucun cas subir le regard accusateur de son père. Mais aujourd'hui, elle doit prendre son courage à deux mains. Sa mère ne lui pardonnera jamais si elle la laisse totalement exclue des préparatifs. Parler uniquement de compositions florales et de plans de tables lui fera du bien.

Lorsqu'elle sort de la cheminée et arrive dans le salon de son enfance, Victoire est presque tentée de rentrer chez elle devant le silence froid de la maison vide. Il fait un soleil resplendissant aujourd'hui, ses parents en ont sûrement profité pour aller faire un tour sur la plage. Poussant la porte de derrière, Victoire sort sur la terrasse, se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir comme excuse pour son absence de ces derniers mois. Sa mère sera sûrement compréhensive, elle a toujours été sa préférée. Mais que dire à son père, si protecteur envers sa cadette ?

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas sur Fleur qu'elle tombe en premier. Assis à la petite table de rotin, profitant des premiers rayons de soleil de la journée, Dominique et Bill parlent avec animation. Ils se taisent en la voyant surgir, leurs sourires se fanent. Victoire reste figée, incapable de parler. Elle ne s'est pas attendue à ça, elle est prise au dépourvue, et elle déteste cette sensation. Son ventre se tord de jalousie à la vue des cheveux flamboyants de Dominique. Elle ressemble beaucoup à leur père.

— Je cherche maman, dit-elle d'une voix distante.

— Elle est partie faire un tour en ville, elle ne revient que pour midi, répond son père.

— Je reviendrais plus tard dans ce cas, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Elle serre les dents, tourne les talons. Elle meurt d'envie de savoir, ça la démange. Savoir ce que devient Dominique, si elle avance ou pas dans son projet stupide, si elle pense toujours que l'art sera son avenir. Mais elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas poser ces questions devant son père. Jamais il ne s'est immiscé entre ses filles, mais la situation présente pourrait bien changer cela, et ce n'est pas de son côté à elle qu'il se rangerait.

— Victoire, attends une seconde, s'il te plaît.

La voix de sa sœur l'arrête devant le foyer de la cheminée. Triomphante, provocante, fière. Elle se retourne, un sourire poli aux lèvres, masquant sa curiosité dévorante.

— Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à t'en parler, mais puisque tu es là, autant te mettre au courant. J'ai trouvé, Vic. Ce petit détail qui me manquait, celui qui me fera accéder au monde fermé et élitiste de l'art, je l'ai trouvé.

— Une nuance de bleu ? ironise Victoire, acide, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

— Non. Le mouvement. Le mouvement, c'est tout ce qu'il me manque. Et papa et tante Hermione ont déjà accepté de m'aider. Tu as perdu, Victoire.

Puis, à la plus grande surprise de Dominique, son aînée éclate de rire. Un rire froid, cynique.

— C'est donc ça ta brillante idée ? Le _mouvement_ ? Tu penses sérieusement percer avec cette idée vue et revue ?

Victoire se hait, mais elle est presqu'heureuse de voir sa sœur ciller. Elle l'a touchée. Juste là où ça fait mal. En plein cœur de ses doutes.

— Demande de l'aide à autant de personnes que tu veux, tu es loin d'avoir gagné ce défi, Dominique. Et crois-moi, je ferais tout pour te ramener à la raison. Tu finiras par admettre que j'avais raison.

Sa sœur, toute pâle, n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle disparaît dans les flammes. Elle s'en veut. Mais pas pour Dominique, pour Teddy. Elle qui lui avait promis à peine quelques heures plus tôt de faire des efforts, voilà qu'elle retombe déjà dans ses travers. Elle réapparaît dans le salon vide de leur appartement et s'écroule sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle se dégoûte, et en même temps elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle a raison. Dominique la remerciera plus tard. Dans dix ou vingt ans, lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que l'art ne peut être qu'une passade.

En attendant, Victoire allait devoir la forcer à ouvrir les yeux, même si ça faisait mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'assied à la table de la cuisine, une plume dans une main, un encrier dans l'autre, et un parchemin devant elle. Deux mois plus tôt, elle a sauvé la vie d'un patient atteint d'un sortilège mortel, un de ces sorts interdits qu'on ne trouve que dans les ouvrages de Magie Noire. Le pauvre homme l'a remercié un bon millier de fois, en lui promettant qu'il serait disponible n'importe quand, pour n'importe quel service.

Adam Welby fait partie de la communauté très fermé des peintres londoniens à succès, et il possède une des galeries les plus en vues d'Angleterre. Victoire ne peut retenir un sourire en signant d'un geste élégant. Cette mesquinerie n'est pas dans les termes du contrat initial, loin de là, mais neuf mois ont passé depuis. Il est hors de question qu'elle laisse sa sœur jeter sa vie aux orties.

Dominique la remerciera un jour.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le point de vue de Dominique, bonne fin de semaine à tous. :hug:


	5. 5 - Trahison

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Mylittleworldandmydreams** pour sa review ! :hug: J'essaye d'y répondre dès que je peux ! En attendant je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec le chapitre de Julia !

* * *

Six mois. C'est long, six mois. On voit le temps défiler, les nuages passer dans le ciel, d'innombrables soleils se coucher. On voit des couples se déchirer, d'autres se rabibocher. Des familles se réconcilier, et d'autres…

— VICTOIRE !

Hors d'elle, Dominique entre en courant dans le salon de ses parents, claquant la porte. Elle tremble, comme jamais elle n'a tremblé. Vêtue d'une robe verte lui tombant sur les chevilles, elle a les cheveux lâchés, éclaboussés de peinture. Son poing est serré sur un parchemin, où une écriture frénétique s'étale. Six mois. Six mois qu'elle travaille d'arrache-pied sur son projet, qu'elle s'allie aux meilleurs sorciers, à l'intelligence de sa tante. Six mois. C'est long, six mois, quand on se donne de toute son âme. Quand on essaie, vibrante de vie, de mettre au monde un projet qui vous passionne. C'est immensément long. Et elle… Elle ! Cette ordure a osé tout gâcher. Elle en est persuadée.

— VICTOIRE ! Je sais que tu es là, bordel, descend !

Dom n'est pas vulgaire. Jamais. C'est une des choses que sa mère lui a appris à respecter et à laquelle elle se tient. Seulement, là, c'est impossible. Elle a besoin d'exploser, de crier, d'hurler, d'injurier tout ceux qui se trouvent sur son chemin. Stupéfait par cette apparition, son père se lève de son fauteuil, un peu perturbé. Il l'observe avec inquiétude mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot, la jeune fille se précipite vers lui.

— Papa, où est Victoire ? Maman m'a dit qu'elle passait l'après-midi ici, OÙ est-elle ?

Sourcils froncés, Bill saisit la main de sa cadette et la caresse lentement, comme il le faisait lorsqu'elle piquait des colères, enfant.

— Que se passe-t-il, Dom ? Ta soeur est sortie avec Fleur, elles sont allées acheter je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il lui fallait absolument pour le mariage.

Frustrée, l'artiste dégage sa main de l'étreinte de son père et, furieusement, déplie la feuille écrasée entre ses doigts. Elle la tend à son père, encore tremblante.

— Lis ça. Lis ça, et dis-moi qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Cette…

Posant une main sur la tête de sa fille, pour l'empêcher de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait peut-être une fois calmée, Bill saisit de l'autre la feuille en question. Des lignes à l'encre noire s'étalent sur le parchemin. Le tracé est tremblant, frénétique. L'ancien briseur de sort fronce les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il lit. Se mordant la lèvre, il lève le regard vers sa jeune fille, et manque de jurer. Elle a les yeux humides, les lèvres qui tremblent. Ses traits sont tirés, lourds de longues journées sans sommeil complet. Elle a maigri, aussi. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang - tant de fatigue que de larmes trop contenues. Il ne supporte pas la voir ainsi. Pas elle, pas Dominique, pas sa petite fille.

Soupirant, il tend un bras et saisit la nuque de sa cadette, l'attirant vers lui. Là, seulement, Dominique se laisse aller. Blottie contre son père, la tête dans sa nuque, elle laisse ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, se haïssant d'être aussi faible, aussi fragile. Pourtant, elle a atteint le point de non-retour. Elle n'a plus assez de force pour s'énerver, pour être vivante. Pas après s'être fait arracher aussi brutalement ce qui la poussait si fortement à vivre.

* * *

Dominique est allongée sur le canapé. Elle a les bras croisés, le menton posé sur les avants bras, et s'amuse à souffler sur une de ses mèches. Ses pieds tapent la mesure l'un contre l'autre. Wes joue du piano. Ça pourrait être un bel après-midi, si ce n'était l'énième qu'elle passe dans ce schéma. Cette même rythmique. Étalée dans son appartement, à laisser le temps s'écouler. Elle n'ose plus se rendre chez Dean, à quoi bon ? Elle ne va plus dans son atelier, non plus. Ses pinceaux la dégoutent. Non. C'est faux. C'est elle, qui se méprise. Elle s'abhorre. Violemment. Elle ne mérite pas de peindre. Elle ne mérite pas de saisir un de ses outils, et de se donner corps et âme à une oeuvre.

C'est une faible.

Une faible, ça ne mérite pas de créer des choses. Pas vrai ?

Personne ne lui répond, jamais. Elle n'ose pas les formuler à voix haute, ces questions sottes. Ils ne comprendraient pas, les autres. Alors elle compte sur elle, sur son propre soi, pour la rassurer, peut-être. Elle devient folle. Complètement folle. Sa soeur en rirait. Elle lui avait dit, des milliers de fois, que c'était dangereux l'art. Que tout le monde sait ce que ça donne, des artistes. Des fous, des schizophrènes, des malades mentaux. Ah, ça. Elle devenait folle. La faute à qui ?

Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, Victoire, stupide Victoire. C'est elle qui l'a rendue ainsi. Elle, simplement elle, et pas son art. Son art, au contraire, il l'avait épanouie. Il lui donne le sourire, il la fait vivre, il la fait rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. L'art, quelle belle chose. Et après des mois, des mois, et des mois à s'y donner, pleinement, à créer un art sublime, un art qui la rend fière, Victoire le lui a arraché des doigts. Sans aucun scrupule. Elle a tout gâché.

— Dominique ?

Faiblement, la jeune femme relève les yeux. Wes a arrêté de jouer. Il est assis par terre, les jambes croisées, devant elle. Ses yeux sont plein d'inquiétude, et ça lui fend le coeur de le voir ainsi pour elle. Elle se redresse et se laisse glisser au sol, entourant sa taille de ses jambes. Elle pose ses bras sur ses épaules et, la tête un peu penchée, elle murmure :

— Tu t'inquiètes trop.

— Tu me fais peur, Dom.

— Je vais bien.

— Tu ne vas pas bien.

— S'il te plaît. Je vais bien.

Wes soupire. Secoue la tête. Elle s'approche, dépose un baiser sur son front, sur son nez et, doucement, picore ses lèvres. Il sourit, la serre contre lui.

— Il faut se dépêcher, Dom.

— On a le temps.

— Vraiment ?

— Neuf mois. C'est long, Neuf mois.

— Neuf mois, c'est ridicule quand on a Adam Welby à dos.

Dominique se fige. C'est la première fois qu'il le dit aussi fort, aussi haut, aussi clairement. Elle a Adam Welby contre elle. Et, avec ça, toutes ses chances de percer dans le milieu artistique sorcier. Absolument toutes. Personne n'osera aller contre les volontés de Welby. C'est lui qui crée les tendances, qui rend les gens célèbres. Tant bien même un autre artiste l'accepterait dans sa galerie, si elle ne peut accéder à celle de Welby, c'est la fin. Sa carrière s'est écroulée avant même qu'elle ne puisse la tenter. Ce qu'il lui faudrait, ce serait sortir des sentiers battus. Créer une nouvelle scène artistique. Seulement, il ne lui reste que neuf mois. C'est si peu.

— Wes ?

— Mmh ?

— Tu serais prêt à me suivre dans une bêtise ?

— Dom.

La jeune femme pouffe. Son nez se retrousse un peu et ses yeux s'éclaircissent. Bien sûr, qu'il en est capable. S'il y a bien une chose que Wes a pris à son père, c'est son côté imprudent, son goût du risque, son envie de tout tenter pour ce qui le passionne. Et là, c'est le sourire de Dom, qui le passionne.

— Wes, on va monter une galerie d'art. Avec tous les artistes atypiques de notre monde sorcier. Tous les rejetés de Welby. On va créer un contre-courant. On sera les naturalistes de la peinture, opposés à ces terribles conservateurs.

— Tu es folle. Toi, contre Welby.

— Nous, Wes. À nous deux, on peut le faire. Mes peintures, mes amitiés, les tiennes, tes talents de…

— C'est d'accord.

Surprise, quand même, qu'il accepte aussi rapidement, Dom fronce les sourcils et se penche encore un peu plus vers lui. Ses cheveux lui tombent devant le visage et frôlent celui de Wes.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ?

— Des sous. Du temps.

— Des sous, peut-être. Mais on a tous les deux une réserve et des prêts qu'on peut négocier facilement. Si tu dois finir ta vie dans un bureau, au moins on n'aura pas le regret de ne pas avoir tout tenté. Et, le temps - on s'en fiche, non ? Ce temps passé à monter cette galerie, on le passe ensemble, c'est déjà ça.

Souriant, Dominique dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour, et un autre, et encore un autre.

— Merci. D'être aussi timbré que moi.

Il la serre contre lui et, lentement, glisse une main sur sa cuisse, dont la peau délicate, mise à nue par la robe retroussée, le tente terriblement. Dominique frémit, dans l'attente, et se colle un peu plus contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rejoignent et se fondent en un baiser passionné, un baiser qui semble sceller officiellement leur folie, leur nouveau but, leur excitation partagée. Lâchant de ses jambes la taille de son amant, elle plaque son dos libéré contre le sol et s'allonge sur lui, lascive. Ses mains se glissent sous son t-shirt, qu'elle remonte peu à peu, tout en laissant traîner ses lèvres, humides, le long de sa peau. D'un geste, Wes lui retire sa robe, la faisant frissonner. Il glisse une main dans ses cheveux, suit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa bouche quitte celle de la rouquine, pour se faufiler dans son cou, qu'il agresse de baisers. Elle se crispe, penche un peu la tête et manque de gémir lorsqu'elle le sent suçoter sa peau. Ils ne sont alors plus que caresses, gémissements et langues qui se mêlent, sueurs qui se confondent et, d'un coup, brusquement, jouissance.

Dominique s'écroule sur lui, la respiration hachée, et elle l'entend rire doucement dans son cou, alors qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien, tentant peu à peu de reprendre sa respiration, de se remettre de ce moment d'amour, profitant de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard que Wes, légèrement engourdi, l'aide à se relever, et qu'ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre sur leur canapé.

— Mais, concrètement, comment on va s'y prendre ?

La rouquine ne peut qu'éclater de rire, rassurée de voir un peu de pragmatisme reprendre l'esprit de son amoureux.

— D'abord, on va aller voir Lou.

— Louis ?

— Lui-même.

— Mais, pourquoi ?

— Pour profiter de sa belle-mère.

— Sa belle-mère ?

— Hmm.

— Dom, je dois te supplier pour que tu m'expliques ?

Souriant, la jeune femme se penche vers lui et entreprend alors de lui expliquer le peu qu'elle a réussi à planifier. Cinq minutes plus tard, Wes ne peut que secouer la tête, désespéré.

— On a vraiment intérêt que ça marche.

* * *

Légèrement anxieuse, Dominique replace une de ses mèches folles dans son chignon haut, lisse consciencieusement sa longue robe bleue et observe avec inquiétude une trace de peinture oubliée sur son index. Avec un petit rire, Wes lui saisit la main et caresse distraitement sa paume.

— Respire, Dom.

Elle s'autorise un sourire, resserre un peu ses doigts sur ceux de Wes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Louis débarque devant eux, tout sourire. Paniquée comme elle l'est, elle n'a pas fait attention au reste du restaurant dans lequel ils se trouvent, et Dominique respire profondément en réalisant qu'ils sont tous arrivés. Souriant, elle se lève pour enlacer son petit frère, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis de longues semaines. Scorpius, derrière lui, adresse un sourire à la jeune femme, avant de se tourner de trois quarts, tendant la main vers une femme plus âgée.

— Dominique, ma mère, Astoria. Maman…

— Dominique, j'ai bien compris, complète la brune avec un petit sourire.

La rouquine se crispe un peu, hésite, tend la main, mais la mère de Scorpius se contente de rire gracieusement, et de s'approcher pour lui plaquer une bise sur la joue.

— Pas de ça entre nous, voyons.

D'un seul coup, Dominique se détend considérablement, soulagée par cette familiarité et cette positivité instaurée. Les discussions s'enchaînent, le déjeuner est pris et, bien vite, la tablée est posée devant un café, des dizaines de feuilles étalées sur la table. Un silence léger occupe alors l'instant. La rouquine fait tourner distraitement une cuillère dans sa tasse, observant Astoria qui semble plongée en pleine réflexion. Brusquement, cette dernière relève la tête et, fixant Dominique avec sérieux, s'exclame :

— C'est un projet ambitieux que tu proposes là, Dominique. Ambitieux, mais très bien pensé. Welby ne s'en remettra pas… et Merlin sait que je ne supporte pas ce monsieur. Évidemment, d'un point de vue économique, c'est très risqué. Je mise beaucoup, tu t'en rends bien compte… Seulement, Draco me reproche toujours de ne pas me trouver quelque chose qui m'occupe pleinement et qui me passionnerait. Là, je le frôle du doigt, ce projet qui m'enthousiasmerait.

Hésitant à crier victoire trop vite, la jeune Weasley mordille discrètement sa lèvre, glissant sa main sous la table afin de saisir violemment la main de Wes, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier réprime de justesse un petit cri de surprise et, camouflant mal son rire devant le stress de sa compagne, détourne la tête. N'y prêtant pas attention, Dominique reste figée, dans l'attente de la réponse définitive d'Astoria.

— Alors c'est oui, maman ? intervient alors Scorpius, le bras posé sur le dossier de la chaise de Louis.

Astoria pouffe et lève les yeux au ciel.

— Tu es encore moins patient que ton père, mon chéri… mais c'est un oui pour moi. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas chargée personnellement d'un projet, et celui-ci me semble parfait. Dominique, je serais ravie de travailler avec toi.

Retenant un cri de bonheur, la jeune artiste ne peut malgré tout retenir un énorme sourire et, soulagée, tend brusquement la main vers sa toute nouvelle entrepreneuse.

— Le plaisir est, largement, partagé, madame Malefoy !

Et, une poignée de main plus tard, Dominique se laisse retomber dans son siège, son sourire toujours présent. Sa réussite est en marche.

* * *

— James, James, James, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir cent pour cent confiance et…

— Dominique, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de prendre en charge un nouveau projet et…

— James, allez, pour ta cousine ! Je t'ai jamais rien demandé, si ? Même pas quand tu as cassé mon balai junior, à mes six ans !

— Tu ressors les dossiers ou je rêve ?

— James, c'est vraiment important pour moi.

— Dominique…

— James ?

— Tu nous tueras tous un jour.

— Je t'aime, cousin.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, c'est un dossier complet qu'elle pose sur la table basse de leur salon. Wes l'observe, en silence, alors qu'elle fixe les yeux brillants ces petites feuilles qui pourraient bien lui sauver la vie. Si son projet marche, Wes n'ose même pas imaginer tout ce que cela entraînera. Et son projet, Wes le voit marcher.

— T'as vu.

— J'ai vu.

— Il est beau, hein.

— Magnifique.

— Tu penses qu'on arrivera à ouvrir la galerie d'ici trois mois ?

— Ça va être fatigant.

— Mais ça en vaut le coup, non ?

— Hmm.. regarde-moi ?

Dominique hausse un sourcil et plonge son regard dans celui de son amant. Ce dernier sourit alors largement.

— Ça en vaut le coup, oui.

Parce que cette galerie, c'est Astoria Malefoy, entrepreneuse et gérante des plus chics lieux du Londres sorciers, qui la finance. Parce que cette galerie est son projet attitré - et non celui général de son entreprise. Cette galerie va attirer un nombre de regards affolant. Cette galerie a pour parrain et magiarchitecte James Potter, le plus en vogue du moment. Cette galerie se pose en contre-modèle de Welby - et ça, rien que ça, les gens allaient vouloir en savoir plus. Y faire un tour. Et fondre d'amour pour les tableaux de sa Dom, et de tous les artistes qu'ils allaient dénicher. Ils allaient réussir. Dans dix mois, ils seront sur toutes les bouches. Parce que cette galerie, elle fait briller les yeux de Dom. Et rien que pour ça, il allait se battre pour qu'elle réussisse.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, on espère que ça vous a plu. :hug: Et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre de Victoire !


	6. 6 - Remords

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Mylittleworldandmydreams, Farwey** et **Pandelfique** pour leurs reviews, promis j'essaye de vous répondre le plus vite possible mais c'est un peu compliqué en cette période de révisions ! En tout cas je vous suis très reconnaissante pour vos reviews *hug*

Et sans plus attendre, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, du point de vue de Victoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

Victoire sursaute lorsque la porte de la salle de bains claque dans son dos. Elle est restée si longtemps le regard fixé sur cette enveloppe que Teddy a déjà fini de se préparer. Les mains tremblantes, elle attache la missive à la patte de leur chouette.

— Je croyais que tous les cartons d'invitations avaient été envoyés ? s'étonne Teddy.

Il passe un bras autour de sa taille alors que l'oiseau s'envole par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Sa peau exhale un mélange de fruits rouges et de lavande. Elle adore cette odeur.

— C'était la dernière.

Elle lui sourit, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ce n'était pas important. Comme si elle n'a pas passé des heures à se demander si elle devait l'envoyer, cette lettre. Pour effacer les doutes qu'elle voit dans ses yeux, elle l'embrasse. Leurs lèvres se caressent, leurs langues se cherchent, et le temps qu'ils se détachent, Teddy semble avoir oublié.

— Tu n'es pas en retard au travail ? demande-t-il.

— Juste de deux petites minutes.

Elle se coule hors de son étreinte et nettoie sa tasse de café vide d'un coup de baguette. Elle a tant de patients à voir aujourd'hui. Et tant de détails de dernières minutes à organiser pour le mariage. Ses journées sont si remplies ces derniers temps qu'elle a à peine cinq minutes pour elle.

— On se voit ce soir.

Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois, inspire une dernière bouffée de son parfum et se glisse hors de leur appartement. C'est plus fort qu'elle, elle jette un coup d'œil vers le ciel, à la recherche d'une éventuelle chouette. Elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas une réponse avant plusieurs heures pourtant.

Un regard vers sa montre la ramène à la réalité, et elle presse le pas. Elle fait plus d'efforts ces temps-ci, comme elle l'a promis à Teddy. Elle lui accorde plus de temps. Elle reste moins longtemps à l'hôpital et ne ramène plus de dossiers à la maison, mais il en résulte de nombreux retards qui lui mettent à chaque fois une boule à l'estomac. Qui lui valent des remarques moqueuses et des regards pleins de jugements.

Elle ne peut pas redevenir une bourreau du travail cependant. Cette bonne résolution est la seule et unique chose qui empêche leur couple de se briser. Tout ça à cause d'une action irréfléchie.

Teddy est devenu furieux lorsqu'il a appris ce qu'elle avait fait quelques mois plus tôt. Quelques heures à peine après lui avoir promis d'arranger les choses avec sa sœur, elle n'a fait que les empirer. Elle a pu garder le secret quelques temps. Mais dissimuler sa faute a été de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure des mois. Elle ne cessait de se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Puis son père avait débarqué dans leur appartement pour lui demander la signification d'une lettre que Dominique avait reçu. Et elle avait tout avoué. Elle n'avait jamais vu Teddy entrer dans une rage aussi noire que ce jour-là. Il avait refusé de lui adresser la parole pendant plusieurs jours. Puis il était parti chez sa grand-mère. Pour réfléchir, disait-il.

Ça l'avait rendue folle de douleur. Teddy avait toujours été une constante dans sa vie. Et repenser à ces quelques semaines sans lui, même maintenant, la glace de l'intérieur. Elle s'est sentie si seule. Elle n'a connu la solitude que peu de temps, pourtant. Il était revenu avec un ultimatum. Il lui pardonnait tout, à deux conditions. Qu'elle diminue ses heures de travail, pour commencer. C'avait été facile. Et qu'elle se réconcilie avec Dominique. Un point plus problématique. Sa cadette refusait de lui parler ou de la rencontrer ces derniers mois. Depuis l'incident Welby.

Alors elle se raccroche à cette première promesse, la seule qu'elle peut tenir. La seule chose qui retient Teddy de ne pas envoyer le mariage aux oubliettes.

Dès son arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste, Victoire se dépêche de se changer, sans cesser de regarder l'heure. Elle enfile sa blouse, saisit son carnet de consultation, glisse sa baguette dans une poche, son kit de potions dans l'autre, et attache ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée.

Elle a plus de quinze minutes de retard lorsqu'elle commence sa tournée matinale. Et la boule dans son ventre est toujours là.

* * *

Lorsque Victoire arrive ce soir-là chez le fleuriste, elle est si épuisée par sa journée de travail qu'elle est à deux doigts d'annuler le rendez-vous. Mais sa mère l'attend déjà sur le trottoir.

— Bonsoir ma chérie ! Tout s'est bien passé à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ?

— Oui, rien d'extraordinaire.

Elle sourit d'un air fatigué, sans extrapoler. Elle ne parle pas de l'arrêt cardiaque de Mr Jacobs, ou de la soudaine infection des poumons de Mrs Allister. Elle tait le problème qu'ils ont eu au laboratoire aujourd'hui, une histoire de fuite de chaudron assommante. Et elle ne mentionne pas non plus les autres dizaines de problèmes qu'elle a rencontré aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours. Elle se contente d'acquiescer et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'a aucune envie de voir sa mère s'inquiéter pour elle.

La vendeuse les accueille avec chaleur lorsqu'elles entrent dans la boutique.

— Mes clientes préférées ! s'exclame-t-elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Nous voulions juste faire les dernières vérifications avant la cérémonie, répond Victoire.

Aussitôt, la fleuriste part dans l'arrière-boutique pour chercher les plans et les échantillons choisis. Et pendant l'heure suivante, elles parlent pivoines, lilas, roses, dahlias et hellébores. Elles vérifient l'emplacement de chacune. S'assurent que tout sera livré à temps. Que chacune des compositions sera préservée de la chaleur par les sorts appropriés.

— Tu es d'accord, ma chérie ? demande Fleur.

Victoire hoche le menton, sans même y penser. Elle en a assez de tous ces préparatifs. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est épouser Teddy. Quelle importance que les fleurs de son bouquet soient roses, rouges ou violettes ? Elle n'a pas la tête à réfléchir à ce genre de détails après une journée de travail qui plus est. Heureusement que sa mère est présente. Elle a été un véritable roc pour elle ces derniers mois. C'est en grande partie grâce à elle si le mariage peut avoir lieu. Dans moins de trois mois. Elle a encore du mal à réaliser.

— Bien, c'est parfait, conclut Fleur avec un sourire éclatant. Je vous fais confiance !

Elles saluent la vendeuse et sortent de la boutique, la mère satisfaite et la fille épuisée.

— Tu viens déjeuner à la maison ce week-end ?

La question de Fleur, posée sur un ton léger, surprend Victoire. Elle s'immobilise un instant, cherche une excuse. Elle a cessé de se rendre au repas dominical pendant de longs mois, et ce n'est que depuis peu de temps qu'elle a le courage d'y retourner. A chaque fois, elle craint et espère d'y retrouver Dominique.

— Désolée, maman, pas cette semaine. Teddy et moi allons manger chez Andromeda.

Sa mère a un sourire triste et hoche le menton. Elles savent toutes les deux qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge. Mais Victoire n'ose pas se rétracter. Et Fleur n'aborde jamais le sujet de Dominique lorsqu'elles sont ensembles. La première fois qu'elles se sont vues, elle lui a dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas prendre parti dans leur guerre inutile. Elle n'en a plus reparlé depuis.

Victoire sait que sa mère déteste voir sa famille se déchirer ainsi. Mais elle ne parvient pas à faire le premier pas. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait.

— Papa va bien ? demande-t-elle, un peu gênée.

Ses rapports avec son père sont encore empreints d'une certaine froideur. Depuis Welby. Chaque petit élément de sa vie lui fait regretter son geste, cette lettre qu'elle a écrite des mois plus tôt. Et l'attitude de Bill à son égard en fait partie. Un rappel constant de son erreur.

— Ton père va bien. Un peu stressé par le travail, mais rien de grave.

Victoire sent sa mère lui jeter un regard de biais. Elle garde ses yeux fixés sur l'abribus du trottoir d'en face. Elle ne veut pas lui montrer à quel point elle se sent coupable. Pour avoir été à l'origine de cette profonde discorde dans leur famille. Ils n'ont jamais été tous en accord avec les autres, mais au moins avant ils étaient plus ou moins proches les uns des autres.

Aujourd'hui, ils se sont tous éloignés, ou presque. Par sa faute.

— Il finira par se calmer, Victoire, tu verras.

Elle sent la main de sa mère sur son épaule, légère.

— Avant le mariage, j'espère.

Son sourire se transforme en grimace un peu amère. Alors avant de craquer, elle dit au revoir à sa mère. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et s'enfuit sans regarder en arrière. Elle transplane au coin de la rue, la bouche sèche.

Si elle se sent aussi isolée et seule ces derniers temps, c'est aussi en grande partie sa faute. Elle se plonge dans le travail, les préparatifs du mariage, et évite l'ensemble de sa famille avec une application qui l'affole parfois. Elle refuse les invitations à dîner de Mamie Molly et ne va presque plus chez ses parents. Elle préfère rester avec Teddy, le seul qui a su lui pardonner. Même Louis, son cher Louis, rentré de voyage quelques mois plus tôt, elle l'évite comme la peste. Elle a si peur de son jugement qu'elle préfère ne rien savoir. L'ignorance lui permet d'échapper à la douleur d'un avis trop dur.

Teddy n'est pas là lorsqu'elle pousse la porte de l'appartement. Par contre, une enveloppe l'attend sur la table du salon.

Le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine, Victoire laisse tomber son sac et son manteau sur une chaise. Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'elle se saisit de la missive. Enfin une réponse à celle qu'elle a envoyé le matin-même. Elle y a pensé toute la journée. Malgré ses patients, ses problèmes, elle n'a pu s'ôter cette lettre de son esprit.

Elle l'ouvre en retenant son souffle. Le carton réponse tombe avec un bruit sec sur la table. Blanc. Aucune case n'est cochée. Pas même celle du non. Elle retourne le morceau de parchemin, espérant à moitié y lire un mot incisif. Mais rien.

Victoire repose le petit carré blanc sur la table d'un geste lent. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Elle a été folle de croire que Dominique accepterait de venir à son mariage. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles.

Elle n'arrive même pas à trouver la force de pleurer.

* * *

— Victoire ?

La voix timide d'Emily, sa jeune interne, lui fait lever la tête avec réticence. Elle vient enfin de s'asseoir sur le canapé moelleux de la salle de repos après une longue et épuisante matinée, et elle a du mal à paraître polie lorsqu'elle lui répond.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Quelqu'un vous attend dans votre bureau.

— Qui ? Un patient ? Un parent ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Elle se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Emily rougit, gênée. Victoire la remercie tout de même d'un hochement de tête, se saisit de son gobelet de café tiède, et s'empresse de gagner son bureau, à l'angle du couloir. Elle déteste être dérangée en pleine pause déjeuner.

Son irritation retombe, cependant, à la vue de la silhouette familière qui patiente devant ses étagères chargées de dossiers.

— Louis !

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, et le serre dans ses bras. Il est plus grand qu'elle à présent. Moins dégingandé. Plus adulte. Elle se souvient encore avec nostalgie de l'époque où ils jouaient ensemble sur la plage, avec l'insouciance de l'enfance. Il était toujours le premier à se jeter dans les vagues.

— Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-elle. Et Scorpius ?

— On va très bien, merci. Et toi, toujours submergée par le travail ?

Elle rit et hoche la tête. Puis elle se recule et le détaille, pour la première fois depuis de longs mois. Ça fait si longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés en tête-à-tête, rien que tous les deux. A la fin de ses études, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de dîner en famille qu'il s'envolait faire le tour de l'Europe avec Scorpius. Et depuis son retour, elle évite de se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle a peur de qu'il pourrait dire. De son jugement. Elle a peur qu'il ne l'idéalise plus comme avant.

Alors elle se contente des quelques rencontres fortuites chez ses parents. Elle demande des nouvelles de Scorpius, de son travail, de leur nouvel appartement, il pose des questions sur le mariage, sur Teddy, ils se contentent d'échanger des banalités.

Mais elle voit dans ses yeux qu'aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Elle fait semblant de ne pas la voir, cette lueur sérieuse dans son regard. Elle laisse ses yeux à elle se perdre dans les mèches folles qui partent en épis sur sa tête. Elle a toujours adoré ses cheveux. Un magnifique blond vénitien qu'elle lui envie souvent.

— Tu as le temps de venir déjeuner avec moi ?

Victoire hésite devant cette question pourtant innocente. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait dit oui tout de suite. Avant toute cette histoire avec Dominique, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour passer du temps avec lui.

— J'ai beaucoup de travail, Louis, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'absenter le temps d'un déjeuner.

— Allez, viens, je t'emprunte pour moins d'une heure. Il y a une petite brasserie qui vient d'ouvrir, juste en face. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps.

Elle capitule face à son sourire. Elle n'a jamais su lui résister, pour être tout à fait honnête.

Ils sortent de l'hôpital en silence et gagnent le petit restaurant en question. C'est petit, intimiste, chaleureux. Et pourtant, Victoire s'inquiète. S'il l'amène ici, c'est qu'il veut lui parler de quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose lui fait peur. Il s'agit sûrement de Dominique.

Ils s'installent à une table près de la fenêtre, puis prennent commande après avoir consulté la carte. Des tagliatelles au saumon pour lui, une salade César pour elle. Son ventre est trop noué pour qu'elle mange autre chose. Ils parlent de banalités, de faits insignifiants, qui ne les intéressent pas vraiment. Ils évoquent le plan de table du mariage, le voyage en France de leur mère, la récente visite de Tante Gabrielle, et une foule d'autres détails inutiles.

Mais lorsqu'on amène enfin leurs plats sur la table, Louis prend une grande inspiration, et Victoire sait que c'est le moment de vérité. Elle garde les yeux fixés sur sa salade. Elle ne veut pas voir la déception dans son regard.

— Ecoute, Vic, si je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui, c'était aussi pour te parler de quelque chose de précis.

Il se tait, comme s'il attendait une réponse, mais elle préfère garder le silence. Elle mâchonne une feuille de salade en osant à peine lever les yeux vers lui. Il semble nerveux. Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, il ressemble à quelqu'un qui s'apprête à se jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

— C'est à propos de Dom. Papa m'a dit pour… votre défi. Quand je suis rentré de voyage.

— Et laisse-moi deviner, tu désapprouves ?

Elle n'a pas voulu paraître autant sur la défensive. Elle se mord la lèvre et boit une gorgée d'eau. Déverser sa frustration et sa culpabilité sur son frère ne changera rien à sa situation actuelle.

— Je comprends vos motivations à toutes les deux. Dans une certaine mesure. Mais ce n'est pas exactement ça dont je voulais te parler.

Il passe une langue nerveuse sur ses lèvres et fixe son regard dans le sien. Il semble tellement appréhender sa réaction à ses prochaines paroles que cela intrigue Victoire. Que peut-il bien avoir à lui dire qui la ferait réagir, elle ? Ce serait plutôt à lui de s'énerver contre elle.

— Dom est venue me voir il y a trois mois. Elle voulait que je l'aide dans son projet. Je ne voulais pas prendre part, je t'assure, mais elle avait réellement besoin de moi. A vrai dire, c'est grâce à moi qu'elle…

— Qu'elle va ouvrir sa propre galerie, complète calmement Victoire.

Cela réduit son frère au silence de longues secondes. Il ouvre la bouche telle une carpe hors de l'eau, trop surpris pour parler.

— C'est maman qui…

— Bien sûr que non, répond-elle avec un petit rire. Mais difficile de rater les encarts publicitaires dans les journaux. Et considérant que c'est ta belle-mère qui finance le projet, il n'a pas été difficile de deviner que tu avais pris part à l'accord passé entre elles.

— Et tu n'es pas fâchée ?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle joue un instant avec sa fourchette, évite son regard. Puis elle soupire doucement.

— Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je m'en serais voulu si tu t'étais retrouvé coincé entre nous deux.

Elle lève les yeux, et un semblant de sourire fatigué se dessine sur son visage.

— Et je dois dire que je suis plutôt impressionnée par l'ingéniosité de Dom.

Louis fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

— Je suis perdu. Je pensais que tu serais contrariée par cette idée. Tu ne veux plus… gagner ?

— Je ne sais plus si ça en vaut vraiment la peine.

Victoire laisse son regard s'égarer de l'autre côté de la vitre. Sur le trottoir d'en face, une petite Moldue pleure en tirant sa mère par la main en direction d'un magasin de jouet.

— Tout ce que je voulais, c'était offrir une belle vie à Dom. Une vie normale, sûre. Je voulais lui épargner l'incertitude de l'art. J'avais de bonnes raisons de faire… tout ça.

Elle ne se résout pas à énoncer à haute voix ce qu'elle a fait subir à sa sœur. Les remarques perfides, les insultes voilées. L'ultimatum envers les Potter. La lettre à Welby. Tout ça, elle l'a fait uniquement pour son bien. Mais il en a résulté un déchirement qui semble irréparable.

Elle a voulu arracher Dom à ses cousins, la garder pour elle, et au final, c'est elle qui se retrouve seule. Quelle ironie.

— Vic, soupire Louis.

Il tend la main et glisse ses doigts entre les siens, puis lui offre un de ses sourires si gentils dont lui seul a le secret.

— Tes motivations étaient tout à fait honorables. Ce sont juste les moyens employés qui manquaient de sensibilité.

— C'est une façon de le dire.

— Mais il n'est pas trop tard, Vic. Tu peux encore réparer tes erreurs !

— Je n'en ai pas le courage. J'ai essayé d'aller voir Dominique. Pour calmer le jeu. M'excuser pour… pour Welby. Je ne peux pas.

Elle a tenté de fois de trouver l'audace nécessaire pour aller voir sa sœur. Elle y songe chaque soir, devant les yeux parfois déçus de Teddy. Mais c'est impossible. A chaque fois qu'elle y pense, elle a une boule dans la gorge. Le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules qui l'écrase.

— Dom inaugure sa galerie ce soir. J'y serais aussi. Rejoins-nous. Et dis-lui la vérité. Oublie ta fierté, ce défi inutile, et…

— Ce n'était pas un défi inutile, le coupe Victoire. Je pense toujours que le milieu artistique est bien trop…

— Instable ? Dangereux ? Je comprends que tu puisses t'inquiéter pour Dom, mais tu ne penses pas que c'est son choix ?

— Je ne veux pas la laisser détruire sa vie !

— Sa vie à elle ou la vision idéale que tu as de la vie ?

Victoire se tait face au regard las de son frère. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit ainsi. Fatigué, comme épuisé de se battre.

— Ecoute Vic, vous avez toujours été différentes toutes les deux. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter que Dom n'a pas la même idée que toi d'une vie heureuse ? Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas vivre comme elle l'entend ? Elle est heureuse quand elle peint, ça devrait te suffire.

— Oui, mais si… Si un jour elle en a marre de peindre ? Ou si tout d'un coup les critiques décident que ses œuvres ne valent plus la peine d'être vendues ou exposées ? Et si…

— Tu peux faire beaucoup de choses avec des si. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ses peintures ?

Victoire ne répond pas, et encore une fois, la culpabilité lui étreint la gorge. Non, elle n'a jamais ne serait-ce que daigné regarder une œuvre de sa cadette. Parce qu'elle s'est toujours crue au-dessus de toute ça, que ça lui passerait à Dominique, de peindre, que ce n'était qu'un loisir. Mais quand elle y réfléchit, jamais elle n'a pris même le temps de considérer ce que pensait ou ressentait sa sœur.

Et si pour Dominique la peinture était comme la médecine pour elle ?

Elle se sent honteuse de penser à tout ça maintenant, juste parce que son petit frère lui expose la vérité crue.

— Il n'est pas trop tard, Vic. Viens ce soir. Montre-lui que tu peux être présente pour elle. Et met fin à ce défi stupide. Ça vous ruine la vie, à toutes les deux.

* * *

Teddy est allé dîner chez les Potter ce soir-là. Si elle appréhendait au début de passer la soirée seule, Victoire est finalement heureuse qu'il ne soit pas là. Elle hésite encore. Et si Teddy avait été au courant de ses projets, il l'aurait forcé à aller jusqu'au bout des choses.

Elle hésite, mais elle s'est habillée quand même. Elle a mis cette ravissante robe bleue que sa mère lui a offerte à son anniversaire. Elle met en valeur ses yeux. Elle s'est maquillé aussi, un petit peu. Et elle a acheté une boîte de Fondants du Chaudron. Les confiseries préférées de Dominique.

Elle hésite, mais elle est déjà sur le trottoir. Ses talons haut lui font mal aux pieds.

Elle hésite, mais elle est déjà devant la galerie, sans même avoir eu le temps d'y penser. Les portes sont ouvertes et laissent échapper des bruits de rires et de conversations. Elle entend le tintement des flûtes de champagne et un air de jazz qui flotte dans l'air. Elle aperçoit une foule de gens habillés sur leur trente-et-un, des robes chatoyantes, des costumes élégants.

Elle hésite, un instant sur le pas de la porte. Puis elle entre.

Et la première chose qu'elle voit, c'est l'immense peinture accrochée juste en face. Un joyeux mélange de couleurs bigarrées, du rouge, du bleu, du jaune, de l'orange, du vert. Des couleurs qui s'unissent, se désunissent et se meuvent sur la toile, en courbes sensuelles et gracieuses. Le tout forme une harmonie étrange qui lui enserre la gorge. C'est si beau, et elle se sent si émue. Elle n'a jamais été émue par de l'art. Elle est trop terre-à-terre pour ça. Mais cette œuvre lui retourne le cœur comme jamais. Elle a l'impression de se retrouver à nue, seule face à elle-même, et ça la laisse étrangement vulnérable.

Lorsque son regard se pose sur le nom de l'artiste, écrit en lettres dorées sur le mur, elle se fige, étourdie. _Dominique Weasley._ Sa sœur est l'auteure de cette peinture ?

Un serveur lui offre une coupe de champagne, et elle arrache son regard à la toile si fascinante. Elle refuse la boisson, nerveuse. Puis elle se met à la chercher des yeux. Sa cadette. Sa petite sœur, à qui elle doit tant d'excuse. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait tant de talent caché en elle ?

Soudain elle la voit, elle est là. A quelques mètres d'elle. Elle est rayonnante. Elle porte une robe rouge flamboyante, et ses cheveux de feu effleurent ses épaules nues. Elle rit. Elle a les yeux qui brillent. Elle semble si heureuse en cet instant que Victoire en a le souffle coupé.

A côté de Dominique se tient un jeune homme qu'elle n'a jamais vu. Un grand brun aux yeux noisette et à la peau mate. Il a un bras autour de sa taille et la couve d'un regard qui l'ébranle. Le même genre de regard qu'a Teddy lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur elle. Et Dominique le contemple avec tant d'amour qu'elle en a la gorge nouée. Elle n'a jamais vu Dom amoureuse, jamais. Sa cadette a toujours été un esprit libre, et jamais encore elle ne leur a présenté un garçon. Il doit être spécial, ce garçon-là, pour mériter un tel regard.

Face au couple se tiennent James et sa fiancée, Astoria et Scorpius. Seul Louis manque au tableau. Il doit être en retard. Peut-être qu'il est passé par chez elle pour s'assurer qu'elle viendrait.

Victoire n'ose pas s'avancer vers eux. Elle n'a pas envie de voir le visage de Dominique se crisper de colère, de tristesse et de déception en la voyant. Elle ne veut pas lui gâcher sa soirée. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle a peur.

Sa sœur éclate de rire. Elle rayonne de bonheur. Et l'espace d'un instant, elle lui semble loin, si loin d'elle. Elle a cette impression horrible, qu'elle tente d'effacer, qu'on lui vole sa cadette, qu'on lui arrache sa Dominique à elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la culpabilité lui déchire le ventre, comme un coup de poignard. Elle se rend compte à quel point elle a été stupide. Sa possessivité et son entêtement auraient pu priver Dominique de la vie qu'elle rêvait. De cet homme auquel elle semble tenir plus que tout. De cet art qui semble la rendre si vivante. Ses remords sont si forts qu'ils manquent de l'étouffer.

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à bouger. Comment peut-elle s'excuser maintenant ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait ? Comment peut-elle espérer réparer ses erreurs ? La réponse s'impose presque d'elle-même.

Elle ne peut pas.

Ce défi a posé un point final à leur relation déjà endommagée. Rien ne pourra redevenir comme avant. Qu'importe ce qu'elle dise, ce qu'elle fasse. Il est trop tard, à présent. Louis peut dire ce qu'il veut, elle ne peut pas se faire pardonner après tout ce qu'elle a fait subir à sa cadette.

La finalité de ses pensées lui laisse un goût de cendre dans la bouche.

Avant que Dominique ne la voie, Victoire fait volte-face. Elle tourne le dos à la toile qui l'avait tant fascinée, au groupe joyeux qui savoure le succès de cette soirée d'inauguration. Les toiles sur les murs ne sont que des taches de couleur qu'elle ne voit pas. Elle se fraie un chemin parmi la foule rieuse et sort le plus vite possible, le souffle court.

Elle s'arrête un instant sur le trottoir. Elle tremble. Et elle sait qu'elle est à deux doigts de pleurer. C'est le vide dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Elle se sent toute engourdie. Comme si rien n'avait vraiment d'importance à présent.

Elle disparaît dans un craquement sonore.

La seule trace de son passage est une boîte de Fondants au Chaudron écrasée sur l'asphalte.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci à tous pour votre lecture, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre sous la plume de Julia ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir *hug*


	7. 7 - Dernier jet

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Arwengeld** et **Mylittleworldandmydreams** pour leurs reviews ! *hug*

Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire, écrit par Julia, qui nous offre un dernier moment du point de vue de Dominique, on espère que ça vous plaira. :)

* * *

Trois mois plus tôt, si on lui avait dit qu'elle se tiendrait, là, dans sa jolie robe rouge, au bras de Wes, à rire aux éclats au milieu de sa galerie d'art, elle aurait rigolé. Très fort. Trois mois, par Merlin. Ils ont tellement assuré. Tout a été à une vitesse folle ! James avait passé une semaine à bosser sur les plans de restructuration, à en perdre le sommeil, et deux semaines à monter une équipe qu'il jugeait suffisamment performante. Ils avaient vérifié les plans, les structures, leurs attentes - et, enfin, ils avaient commencé les travaux. Le côté positif au monde sorcier est que ce genre de construction, de retapage de bâtiment, ne prend pas trop de temps. La conception est le plus long - seulement, avec l'implication de James, tout a roulé parfaitement. Un mois plus tard, sa galerie se tient flambant neuve, prête à recevoir les oeuvres de tous.

C'est là que la mission s'est corsée. Dominique dépose un baiser sur la joue de Wes et, doucement, se dégage de son étreinte. Elle tient tant bien que mal son verre de champagne entre ses doigts, tentant de ne rien renverser alors qu'elle valse parmi les invités. Là-bas, à gauche, tout au fond, Pierre André rigole bien fort à la blague d'un des acheteurs. Dominique manque de s'en mordre la langue en le voyant dévier les yeux vers sa conjointe, d'un air désespéré. Elle irait bien le tirer de là, mais Pierre André doit apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul. C'est un bonhomme d'une vingtaine d'années, que sa tante Gabrielle lui a présenté lorsqu'elle a envoyé des lettres à tous ses contacts, demandant s'ils connaissaient des artistes en besoin. _Artistes en besoin_. Elle n'aime pas vraiment ces termes, mais ça les définit plutôt bien. En besoin de peindre, de sculpter, de produire, de se faire un nom. En besoin de s'opposer à cet abruti de… Respirant profondément, elle détourne la tête de Pierre André, qui semble avoir repris contrôle de lui-même, et tombe sur Javier. Elle a un sourire resplendissant en le voyant en costume.

— Eh bien, toi qui ne sors jamais de ton sarouel !

— Notre expo en vaut bien la peine, quand même.

— C'est beau, hein ? lui répond-elle d'un murmure songeur, admiratif.

C'est beau, oui.

Il y a de tous les styles, dans la pièce. Les plafonds sont hauts, très hauts, et l'ensemble se divise en plusieurs zones, selon les artistes, selon les ambiances. I droite, des bougies qui flottent, du sombre, de la musique douce, c'est apaisant, tout doux - et pourtant, les oeuvres sont torturées. Les oeuvres retournent le coeur et parlent du pire en l'homme. Tout ici n'est fait que de contrastes, de décalage, de nouveauté. De tout ce que la communauté artistique classique rejette. Ils sont les naturalistes de leur siècle, ils sont les décadents opposés aux naturalistes, ils sont les post-modernistes opposés aux décadents, ils sont l'absurde, ils sont les collages, les dadaïstes, ils sont tout ceux-là, mélangés, dans un fatras de couleurs et de formes et, partout, du _mouvement_. Ce mouvement qu'elle aime tant. Ce mouvement qu'elle a mis dans ses peintures, partout. Le mouvement de l'âme, le mouvement du corps, le mouvement des esprits, le mouvement du monde, le mouvement matériel, aussi, de sa peinture. Toutes les couches de mouvement, ici, représentés, fascinant tous ses invités.

Il y a énormément de monde. C'est effrayant, presque, de voir tous ces gens qui défilent devant leurs oeuvres, qui les jugent, hochent la tête, rient un peu, se tiennent songeur ou bien s'exclament, touchés, dégoûtés. Dominique aime quand elle voit leurs yeux pétiller, touchés par le vivant de ses peintures. Andrei lui préfère quand ils reculent de dégoût, presqu'avec un cri, tant l'horreur de ses oeuvres sont faites pour cela. Dominique sourit, en observant ce flux continu d'invités. Tout le monde est là. Tout le gratin, tous les journalistes, tout ceux qui vont faire parler d'eux. D'ici quelques semaines, le mot se sera répandu comme une traînée de limaces. Chez eux, ça vaut mieux que chez Welby. Chez eux, c'est original, c'est le nouvel art sorcier. Ils vont se faire un nom, peu à peu. Ça va le faire. Elle va pouvoir continuer à vivre de son art. Si seulement Victoire pouvait voir ça. Tout ça. Son bonheur, sa réussite.

* * *

— Wes, tu lui as dit ?

— Non, c'est pas le moment.

— Écoute, le mariage est dans deux semaines… On peut pas laisser ça s'éterniser.

— Louis, t'es mignon, mais si ta soeur le sait… Ça va la déconcentrer. C'est pas le moment. On a plus que trois mois pour boucler une nouvelle expo, sinon…

— Sinon les gens vont vous oublier, je sais.

— Ça peut pas marcher autrement, écoute ! On a fait un carton y a deux mois, génial, mais là, on commence à se lasser, les commandes ne se passent plus forcément, on s'est lassés de nos idées, ça paraît commun. J'ai jamais vu aussi… aussi… aussi papillonnant que le monde sorcier, vraiment.

— Vous avez des idées, pour surprendre à nouveau ?

— Dominique… Dom veut… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je ne sais même pas si elle le saurait elle-même. Mais pour l'instant, elle a l'air de se comprendre, d'être emportée dans ses idées. Je ne peux pas l'interrompre.

— Et le mariage ? Et Victoire ?

— Il nous reste trois mois, Lou. Trois mois.

— Mais si elles se parlent, et qu'elles comprennent enfin qu'elles ne s'en veulent plus sans le dire, alors…

— Tu penses que Dom n'en veut plus à Victoire ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Que tout s'est effacé ?

— Mais ! Mais dans un sens, c'est grâce à elle, tout ça, non ?

— Tu t'écoutes parler ? C'est grâce à elle si ça fait vingt et un mois qu'elle survit, qu'elle se demande à chaque pas qu'elle fait si c'est le bon ?

— Elle ne t'aurait jamais rencontré sinon.

— Si, forcément. On est dans le même milieu. Elle comptait arrêter, reprendre la peinture. Ta soeur lui a simplement… simplement mis une pression monstre, complètement stupide. Elle assèche Dominique. Elle lui fait tirer d'elle tout son art, d'un seul coup, pouf, comme si ça se régénérait en deux-deux. Comme si… Bordel, j'ai peur chaque seconde que Dom m'explose entre les mains, d'avoir trop pensé, de s'être trop vidée. Un artiste ça ne se réinvente pas tous les six mois. Un artiste, ça souffre, ça se maudit, ça se hait. Il y a des phases. Des phases où tu hais, où tu renoues avec ton art, où tu le savoures, où tu le détestes à nouveau - et ces phases, elles sont courtes, longues, dans tous les sens. Mais Dominique se les impose. Elle les module comme elle veut ; ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, normalement.

— Alors elle lui en veut ?

— Elle n'a plus la force de lui en vouloir férocement, tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour qu'elles se voient. Vraiment pas.

— Wes, elle va se marier.

— Je sais. Mais Dominique ne peut pas la voir.

— Wes, tu…

— Louis, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Viens, viens là, allez. Tiens, là. Voilà. Regarde. T'as vu ? T'as vu ça ? Tu penses toujours que c'est une bonne idée qu'elles se voient, hein ? T'es sûr ? Moi non. Alors va-t'en pour aujourd'hui, et ne parle plus jamais du mariage devant elle, ok ?

— Quand est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?

— Quand… quand elle a reçu… tu sais, l'invitation.

— Merlin.

— Tu comprends, maintenant ?

— Merlin…

* * *

Dominique est épuisée. Il ne reste plus que trois mois pour faire une nouvelle exposition, et tous ses artistes l'observent avec résignation, avec désespoir. Ils n'ont pas d'idées.

— C'était génial le mouvement, grommelle Pierre André.

Jin lève les yeux. Ses longs cheveux noirs, qu'elle tient de sa mère, se balancent dans son dos au rythme de ses secouements de tête.

— On le sait ça. Maintenant, il nous faut autre chose.

Pierre André la regarde de travers. Il n'a jamais pu supporter cette artiste bien trop cadrée, bien trop géométrique pour lui. Pierre André, il se veut réaliste de la troupe. Il admire Manet et se plait à dépeindre Londres sous toutes ses coutures. Seulement, bien trop souvent, ses élans romantiques l'emportent et Londres se voit femme qui domine la terre, se voit fleurie et mouvante. Cachés entre ses bâtiments, des petites références sorcières, des personnages qui bougent, des tours qui tanguent, des maisons qui sifflent. Ses tableaux sont vivants, plus réels que tout, et pourtant partent dans tous les sens. Jin, c'est des formes, des cercles qui tournent et se croisent, des lignes qui se rentrent dedans et se ploient, c'est la physique qui fait régner le désordre dans ses sculptures. Andrei décide d'intervenir :

— Bon, on a fait le mouvement, chacun de notre côté. Et si… Il se tait un instant puis reprend d'un coup, pris d'une inspiration subite : Et si on faisait le mouvement tous ensemble ?

— Des pièces qui se complètent ?

— Une seule oeuvre, énorme, où tous nos arts sont mélangés. On fait… Toi, Jin, tu fais une sculpture en rond, un gros rond, vide, faits de lignes qui bougent, et chaque fois qu'elles bougent, il y a un creux qui s'ouvre. Dans ce creux, on peut voir des petits morceaux de notre projet à l'intérieur. On peut voir Londres, Londres coloré, déjanté, comme tu le fais Dominique, Londres qui explose de couleurs. Pierrot, tu dessines les bâtiments, tu les fais sur papier, réalisto-romantiques, comme tu sais si bien faire, et on les fait monter en vrai avec notre petite magie, et Dominique dessinera dessus. Et moi, moi, je fais le chemin qui mène à tout ça, le passage avant d'arriver à l'Enfer que peut être Londres, je fais le Styx qui défile et mes oeuvres seront tel Charon prêtes à guider les spectateurs vers notre Londres finale, notre globe mouvant qui entourera nos explosions de mouvements et…

Il s'interrompt, à bout de souffle. Il a les yeux qui brillent, les mains qui s'agitent, la jambe qui tressaute. Il les observe tous, un par un, et ils voient dans leurs regards qu'il les a conquis. Une oeuvre commune, Londres mouvementée, la descente en Enfer.

— Londres notre enfer… Jin, tu peux sculpter le fer ?

— Oui, sans problème.

— Dominique, ton père peut nous aider pour virtualiser un dessin en réel? Comme de la… de la 4 dimension ?

— Oui! Oui, oui, oui il peut ! On peut demander à Wes de nous composer un morceau pour la salle, pour les différents passages. Pour la descente du Styx… Oh, Merlin ! Tu es un génie, Andrei.

L'artiste sourit, ravit.

— Maintenant, au travail, hein ?

Au travail, oui. Ils ont trois mois pour dénouer tout le projet, le créer, lui faire de la com, lancer les invités et faire du bruit. De monter deux expos en si peu de temps, c'est certain que ça allait impressionner. On va parler d'eux. Les grands de la communauté artistique seront obligés de se détourner de Welby pour les accepter. Ils n'auront plus à se battre, à mouliner dans le vide. Ça sera bon. Enfin.

* * *

Les cheveux tout emmêlés, tachetée de peinture, Dominique se tient face à Wes, le contemplant avec tout l'amour qu'elle a en elle alors qu'il lui présente sa première version de la composition. Les dernières notes de musique retentissent à peine dans le salon qu'elle lui a déjà saisi le visage et l'a embrassé de toutes ses forces.

— Tu es génie, mon amour.

Il sourit et glisse une main dans son dos, la faisant s'asseoir sur le banc en face du piano. Elle se laisse guider et, à cheval sur le banc, le regarde doucement, sans rien dire. Wes fait remonter sa main jusqu'à caresser sa joue, lentement. Elle se tait, encore, sentant qu'il a quelque chose à lui dire. Quelque chose d'important.

— Dominique…Tu sais quel jour c'est, demain ?

Surprise, elle hausse les sourcils et balbutie :

— Euh, mince, j'ai oublié notre anniversaire ? Ou alors le tien ? Ou celui de ton père, Merlin, je l'oublie toujours !

Wes pouffe un peu et dépose un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

— Non, plus important que ça.

Elle fronce les sourcils, cette fois, et prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu oublier ? Quel jour est demain, d'ailleurs ? Faisant le tour de la pièce du regard, à la recherche de leur calendrier, Dominique fait un geste de recul en tombant sur la grande toile tournée dos contre le mur.

— Merde. Merde, merde, merde. C'est demain ? Demain, merlin.

— Comment tu… ? demande Wes en se tournant subitement vers l'objet qui l'a terrorisé.

Il grimace en reconnaissant la toile et reprend sa position initiale. Il glisse une main sur le bras de Dominique et le caresse doucement, tentant de l'apaiser.

— Il faut qu'on en discute, tu sais ?

Elle détourne le regard et Wes se sent faiblir en voyant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

— Oh, Dom, chérie, te mets pas dans cet état. C'est juste que…

— C'est juste le mariage de ma grande soeur, punaise.

Wes ne répond rien. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne comprend pas, après tout.

— Tu sais, je suis fils unique, alors je suis le plus mal placé pour te dire que… que c'est important, les liens du sang. Que c'est ta soeur, et blablabla. Mais… mais ce tableau, ce tableau que tu as peint, il montre tout de même que c'est ta soeur, justement. Que tu tiens à elle. Malgré tout.

— Ha, ouais, c'est bien beau d'aimer une soeur qui gâche ta vie.

— Louis…

— N'est pas objectif.

— M'a dit qu'ils avaient rompu, avec Teddy, à un moment. Que sa vie était allée sens dessus dessous. Qu'elle avait mal géré son travail.

— C'est pas grave, non ? C'est pas le plus important, d'avoir un travail qui rapporte ?

— Dom…

— C'est bien pour ça que je me tue à la tâche depuis deux ans, non ? Pour lui prouver que je peux réussir comme elle entend la réussite, non ? Alors quoi, je devrais compatir parce que sa putain de réussite c'est une réussite à la noix, comme je lui dis depuis le début ?

Elle se relève brusquement et, de pas vifs, se dirige vers la toile. Elle la saisit à pleine main et la tourne vers Wes.

— Tu le vois l'amour, là, toi ? J'ai l'air d'être heureuse pour elle ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

— Tu prends soin d'elle, dans un sens… suggère Wes en détournant le regard.

Dominique a un rire bref, moqueur.

— Même toi tu n'y crois pas, mon coeur. Même toi, et Merlin sait combien tu vois le bien partout. Regarde ça. Cette toile, j'ai promis de la lui peindre depuis toujours, depuis qu'on est petites. Quand tu seras grande, je te dessinerais le jour de ton mariage, je te ferais ton amoureux et toi, je vous ferais heureux. Ils ont l'air heureux, là ? J'ai l'air de les trouver heureux ? Putain de construction sociale ! Elle se ment à elle-même ! Elle se raconte des bobards, elle essaie de rester à flots juste pour ne pas m'avouer que j'avais raison, bordel, pour une fois dans ma vie ! Non, c'est tellement mieux de rester digne, fière et malheureuse !

Wes se lève à son tour et s'approche d'elle, lentement. Il observe le tableau qu'elle tient entre les mains. C'est une grande toile, de couleurs pastel, et tout semble respirer le bonheur. C'est un des derniers tableaux réalistes qu'elle ait fait. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus que dans l'expression de couleurs. Là, il y a une tente, immense, comme pour le mariage de leur mère. Il y a des fleurs, partout, c'est tout délicat, tout parfumé, ça dégage du joyeux. Et puis, au milieu, il y a Victoire, qui sourit. Elle sourit, c'est son mariage, et pourtant, Wes n'a jamais vu de sourire aussi triste. D'yeux aussi vides. D'expression aussi fanée. Victoire est décomposée, sur ce tableau. Elle détonne avec la vigueur de l'ensemble. Louis a reculé d'un pas, en voyant ce visage. Comme s'il réalisait, lui aussi. Comme s'il comprenait où Dominique voulait en venir, en peignant ça. Victoire a l'air torturée, dans toute cette vie parfaite qu'elle s'est créé comme but ultime.

— Tu sais, je pense que Teddy la rend heureuse. Je pense que son métier la rend heureuse. Je pense qu'elle aime sauver les gens. Mais… mais tu sais, elle ne le fait pas pour les bonnes raisons. Elle n'est pas honnête avec elle-même. Elle se construit tout cela comme idéal, et cherche à les atteindre le plus possible parce qu'elle a le sentiment qu'on lui demande tous d'atteindre celui-ci. Peut-être parce que… parce que c'est la grande soeur, et qu'elle a le sentiment qu'elle doit briller, être supérieure, être celle qui réussit vraiment, jusqu'au bout, dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend, mais c'est ridicule. C'est tellement ridicule. Elle pense vraiment que… que sa propre famille, celle avec qui elle a tout partagé, ne veut pas juste… _juste son bonheur à elle_?

Il ne répond rien, quelques instants. Dominique repose le tableau et soupire, longuement. Elle fait quelques pas et vient se caler contre lui, tout au chaud dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippe presque, calant sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein poumon. Wes referme les bras sur elle et caresse doucement son dos, déposant des baisers sur son crâne. Ils restent ainsi, quelques instants, profitant de la chaleur et de la tendresse de l'autre. Il sent qu'elle tremble un peu, déboussolée, perturbée. Il soupire à son tour et, après un énième baiser sur ses cheveux désordonnés, il murmure :

— Tu sais, Louis m'a dit que des gens l'ont vue, à l'inauguration.

Dominique ne répond rien et resserre son étreinte, encore un peu plus. Wes hésite, et reprend :

— Il lui en a parlé. Elle n'a pas voulu lui dire. Au début, seulement. Il a appris qu'elle était venue. Qu'elle avait… qu'elle s'était détournée en te voyant. Tu étais trop _heureuse_. Elle ne méritait pas de te parler, après tout ça. Elle a réalisé, je pense. Elle… Argh, écoute, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.

Wes défait l'étreinte et lui prend les épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien :

— Je ne voulais pas en parler avant que vous ayez trouvé une idée. Maintenant, écoute-moi. Dominique, sans Victoire, tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça aussi vite. Tu aurais mis des années, tu te serais même probablement détournée de ton art premier pour te coller aux attentes de Welby. Tu aurais été malheureuse. Tu ne m'aurais même pas rencontré aussi facilement. Et surtout, ne dis jamais que je te dis tout ça à Louis, il me le ressortira toute notre vie, sinon, mais, honnêtement… Sans Victoire, sans ses coups de chiens, tu serais probablement une artiste qui se déteste, sans avenir. Là, tu as une galerie, tu as un projet absolument fabuleux, tu as une communauté qui te suis du regard, qui attend ton prochain exploit. Tu as une compagnie d'artistes complètement superbes, des rejetés divins. Vous êtes totalement géniaux. Et dans un sens, c'est grâce à elle que tu es là. Parce qu'elle t'a poussée à te dépasser - mal, je te l'accorde, fois mille. Très mal. Elle t'a menée à bout, t'a mis des bâtons dans les roues, et a rejeté ce qui comptait le plus pour toi. Parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tu aies la meilleure des vies. C'était pas dans ses plans, peut-être, mais tu t'es créée la meilleure des vies dans ce qui te plaît, grâce à elle. Alors, maintenant… maintenant, tu vas lui créer sa meilleure des vies, à elle. D'accord ?

Assommée par ce flux de paroles, Dominique reste un moment stupéfaite, à se refaire toute la tirade en tête, à comprendre ce qu'il essaie de lui dire. Elle secoue la tête, une fois, deux fois, puis en vitesse :

— Non, non non non. Je refuse de… Je ne vais pas être celle qui débarque et gâche sa vie. Je veux pas… Je… Bordel ! Elle m'a détruite pendant des mois ! J'ai passé des mois à maigrir, à ne plus toucher un pinceau, à me maudire et à me haïr, et à être ignoble et… et je devrais la remercier de m'avoir appris la vie comme ça ? Non, non, non. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Elle peut être autant désolée qu'elle le souhaite, c'est… Mince, Wes, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je la remerciais pour tout ça. Elle m'a fait mal, elle m'a…

— Alors vous ne vous parlerez plus ? Jamais ?

— Je… J'en sais rien, d'accord, c'est juste que…

Dominique n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La porte de leur appartement s'ouvre à la volée et Louis débarque, en sueur, paniqué.

— Vous avez vu Victoire ?

Sa soeur éclate de rire tellement la question est ridicule. Deux ans presque qu'elles ne se sont pas vues, et il pense la trouver chez eux ? Wes, lui, fronce les sourcils et s'approche immédiatement de son beau-frère.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Louis se passe une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Seulement, c'est la voix tremblante qu'il lâche :

— Teddy l'a quittée.

Cette fois-ci, le rire de Dominique s'arrête court. Elle se tourne vers Wes et ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

— Tu vois, je n'ai même pas eu à faire quoique ce soit.

Louis la regarde méchamment et grogne :

— Tu sais, elle a compris que tu es heureuse. Que tu es mieux comme ça.

— Et je suis censée l'applaudir d'avoir ouvert les yeux deux ans plus tard ? Venir lui faire un câlin alors que Teddy vient de faire le meilleur choix de leur vie ?

— Tu ne connais pas leur vie

— Pitié, ça ne pourra jamais vraiment marcher tant que Victoire est comme ça. Ginny m'a dit qu'ils ne l'ont pas vue depuis des mois. Qu'elle balance entre travail et Teddy, Teddy et travail. Tu crois qu'elle est heureuse comme ça ? Ils n'arriveront à rien. Ils doivent se recentrer. Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous si ça lui fait un mal de chien. Comme vous aimez me le dire, c'est un mal pour arriver au _meilleur de ses vies possibles_ , pas vrai ?

Et Louis ne répond rien parce qu'il sait, au fond, qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort. Wes soupire et se tourne vers lui.

— Je t'accompagne la chercher. Il adresse un regard à Dominique : et toi ?

Elle détourne les yeux, se massant la nuque.

Soupirs.

* * *

Ça fait deux heures. Wes n'est toujours pas rentré. Elle n'a reçu aucun message de Louis. Toutes les discussions de cet après-midi lui retournent le cerveau. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, Dominique. Elle s'en veut d'être devenue ainsi, si mauvaise, si vile envers sa propre soeur. Au point même d'être satisfaite, presque, de voir son bonheur s'écrouler, comme si c'était la preuve que sa _réussite_ idéale n'était qu'utopie, que mensonge. Elle s'en veut et, pourtant, au fond, ça reste tout de même son sentiment principal. _Bien fait pour toi, Vic. Redescend sur terre, maintenant. Touche les abysses, comme j'ai pu le faire. Et remonte, après. Si je suis remontée, tu le peux bien aussi, pas vrai ?_

Mais ça l'angoisse, pourtant. Elle en a assez de ces non-dits, d'être incomprise, de ne pas être tenue au courant. Elle en assez d'être en équilibre, toujours, lorsqu'elle va voir sa famille. Ça dure depuis bien trop longtemps, leurs conflits à toutes les deux. Depuis qu'elles sont petites, après tout, elles ont toujours eu du mal à faire coller leurs intérêts, leurs points de vue. Il n'y avait que leur surprotection de Louis pour les réconcilier. Mais elles ont grandi, maintenant, pas vrai ? À la dure, piétinées par l'une et par l'autre, mais elles ont grandi.

Alors Dominique enfile une veste, en deux temps trois mouvements, et elle transplane. Elle transplane là-bas, là où Victoire sera forcément, et où personne ne pensera à la chercher. Leur endroit magique. C'est une des grottes de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, perdue au milieu des dizaines d'autres, dans un renfoncement que personne d'autres qu'elles n'avaient vu. Quand elles l'ont découvert, l'été de leurs dix et neuf ans, elles se sont de suite jurées que ce serait leur endroit, à elles deux. Malgré tout ce qui a pu les séparer, les années d'après, c'est là qu'elles se sont toujours rejointes, quand ça n'allait pas. La première rupture de Victoire, celle de Dominique. Les disputes avec les parents. Celles entre elles, sur plusieurs jours, dont elles venaient crever l'abcès là-bas.

Leur endroit.

Quand elle arrive là-bas, Dominique relève immédiatement les yeux vers le coin, à gauche, où Victoire se planque toujours. Elle a presque envie de sourire en entendant des sanglots venir de là-bas. Plus d'une dizaine d'années plus tard, et Victoire est toujours là, toujours la même. Dominique respire profondément, et :

— J'ai appris que Teddy est parti.

Les sanglots s'arrêtent brusquement et Dominique entend du bruit venant de là-bas, au fond. Elle poursuit :

— Tu sais, ça ne m'attriste même pas. Je savais, que ça allait sauter. Ça ne peut pas marcher tant que tu… tant que nous ne faisons pas coïncider nos états d'esprits. Tu sais, je t'ai détesté Victoire. Puissamment. Je crois que je te déteste toujours. Mais je savais que tu serais ici, et que tu pleurerais. C'est le genre de jour où tu laisses tomber ta carapace, quand même. Et Wes et Louis étaient paniqués, et les autres aussi, j'imagine. Papa va t'engueuler, quand tu rentreras. Alors j'ai décidé de venir. Je crois qu'il fallait que je te le dise, en face. Je te déteste, Victoire. Tout le monde me dit, qu'au final, ça m'a bien servi, que tu ne croies pas en moi. Mais tu sais, moi, j'avais juste besoin d'une famille qui fasse confiance en mes choix. J'avais besoin d'être heureuse à dix-huit ans. J'avais besoin de me lancer dans un futur qui m'enjouait. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Et tu n'es pas toi-même comme tu penses l'être. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là à pleurer ce soir, tu aurais géré ton monde parfait.

Elle a un petit rire désabusé alors qu'elle poursuit :

— Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, Vic. Une vie bien cadrée, planifiée de A à Z, ça ne marche pas. Alors non, je ne te remercie pas de m'avoir poussée à bout, d'avoir tout fait pour que je perde ce défi. Je te le redis, même, je te hais pour l'état dans lequel tu m'as mise, pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. Je te déteste, mais je suis heureuse. Je fais… Je fais un métier qui me plait, qui me passionne, parce que je veux le faire, parce qu'il me rend heureuse, et pas parce que ça serait bien que je sois ça. Je suis amoureuse du plus bel homme qui soit sur Terre, de cette beauté tant intérieure qu'extérieure, qui ne fait que me rendre meilleure chaque jour qui soit, et cet homme, je l'aime et je vis avec lui comme bon me semble, sans me préoccuper du mariage qui devrait être, des enfants qu'il faudrait avoir, des cadres sociaux à respecter. Je suis avec lui parce qu'on s'aime, c'est tout.

Un silence, léger, de quelques secondes. Et elle reprend, la voix lourde :

— Alors oui, je suis heureuse. Je refuse de t'attribuer ce bonheur, mais je le suis. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Et j'ai beau te détester, je veux que tu le soies aussi, Victoire. Parce que… Parce que c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Parce que mon art est coloré, mon art est heureux, et ça veut bien dire que je veux que les gens soient heureux, ça, non ? Sois heureuse, Victoire. Pense à toi, pour toi. Pas pour ce que les gens aimeraient que tu sois, selon toi. Parce que tu sais, nous, on en a rien à battre de qui tu es. On veut juste Victoire, la Victoire. Et Teddy aussi. Teddy, c'est même Victoire, la Victoire qu'il aime. Alors sois heureuse.

Ses derniers mots résonnent dans la grotte, faisant de multiples échos. Il y a un long silence, bercé simplement par de reniflements discrets de son aînée. Dominique soupire, longuement.

— Je vais y aller. Recentre-toi, Victoire, et va parler à Teddy. Il ne t'a pas quitté pour le plaisir de te quitter. Il t'aime comme Wes m'aime, et Merlin sait que Wes m'aime - c'est une des vérités générales que je suis certaine de pouvoir dire sans flancher. Alors bouge-toi, bordel, conclut-elle rageusement.

Le silence d'au fond à gauche perdure et la jeune femme secoue la tête, désabusée. Elle s'apprête à transplaner lorsqu'une voix monte d'un coup, toute tremblante :

— Ton tableau était fascinant, Dominique.

La rouquine reste un moment sans voix, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire qui s'enroue et se brise, et une larme qui coule sur sa joue.

— Tu verras, Vic. Le prochain sera mieux encore.

Et, quelque part, son bonheur est encore un peu plus complet. Parce que, malgré tout, c'est sa grande soeur et, au fond, on cherche toujours la reconnaissance de cette personne-là. Cette personne parfois ingrate qui, souvent, pèse bien plus dans nos coeurs qu'on ne le souhaiterait.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci tout plein d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, on espère que ça vous a plu ! Le huitième et dernier chapitre arrive la semaine prochaine, très bonne fin de semaine à tous !


	8. 8 - Abandon

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Mylittleworldandmydreams** , **Arwengeld** et **LM** pour leurs adorables reviews ! On est très heureuses que cette fic vous plaise. :hug:

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, je pense qu'il ne satisfera pas tout le monde, mais j'espère que vous passerez quand même une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Ses parents n'ont presque pas touché à sa chambre depuis qu'elle est partie. Les murs sont toujours peints en bleu pâle, la bibliothèque déborde encore de livres de médecine, souvenirs de ses longues années d'études, et les mêmes rideaux vaporeux sont pendus aux fenêtres. Le nouvel édredon blanc, la lampe de chevet incrustée de coquillages et l'armoire à moitié vide représentent les seuls changements. Si elle ferme les yeux et qu'elle se concentre très fort, elle a presque l'impression d'être toujours l'adolescente insouciante d'autrefois.

Sauf que Victoire ne parvient pas à se vider suffisamment l'esprit pour ça. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'elle est allongée dans le noir, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Même le lointain bruit des vagues, qui jouait auparavant le rôle de berceuse, n'a pas réussi à apaiser les tourments de son esprit. C'est comme si son cerveau refusait de se mettre en veille.

A chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux, la journée de la veille défile sous ses paupières closes, avec une rapidité qui l'étourdit.

Elle se revoit hier matin, dans leur petite cuisine, à soupirer sur l'absence de Dominique à leur mariage. Et surtout cette remarque de Teddy, vraie mais néanmoins douloureuse. _Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même_. Elle ne se souvient plus trop des détails après ça. Elle essaye de les oublier à vrai dire. La seule chose qu'elle retient de cette dispute, plus violente que d'habitude, c'est que Teddy est parti et qu'il a emporté avec lui sa dernière parcelle de bonheur.

La rupture est définitive cette fois, elle le sait. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il a disparu après avoir claqué la porte, elle s'est sentie plus seule et isolée que jamais. Elle a l'impression que rien au monde ne pourrait recoller les morceaux entre eux. Leur relation est brisée et tout ça à cause d'elle.

Ses mains se serrent sur les draps et elle ferme les yeux plus fort encore. Elle ne veut pas pleurer. Elle a versé assez de larmes hier. Dans cette grotte au sol dur et sableux, le dos posé contre la roche inconfortable, les bras autour de ses genoux relevés contre elle. Elle a pleuré comme une enfant, à gros sanglots, sur sa stupidité, son égocentrisme, son perfectionnisme. Sur son mariage mort avant même d'avoir eu lieu.

Elle a eu un sursaut d'espoir lorsqu'elle a entendu la voix de Dominique. Elle savait que sa sœur était la seule à pouvoir la retrouver. Mais sa soif de réconfort a vite disparu lorsque sa cadette lui a craché la vérité au visage.

Evidemment que Dom la déteste. Avec tout ce qu'elle lui a fait, tout ce qu'elle l'a forcé à traverser. Elle se serait détestée aussi. Mais ça fait quand même mal de l'entendre dire. Tout autant que la blessure ouverte par Teddy.

C'est douloureux de réaliser que depuis le début, c'est elle qui est en tort, qui fait du mal à ceux qui l'entourent. Qu'en voulant bien agir, elle n'a fait que déchirer sa famille. Son couple. Qu'elle a rendu sa petite sœur malheureuse. Certes, Dom est heureuse maintenant. Elle aime Wes. Elle a une galerie d'art, du succès, elle est épanouie. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à elle tout ça. Elle n'a fait que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et en faisant ça, ce n'est pas Dom qu'elle a freiné, au contraire. C'est elle-même.

Le soleil pointe derrière les rideaux. C'est déjà le matin. Une nuit entière est passée et sa peine ne s'est pas apaisée. Au contraire. Penser à Teddy et Dominique ne fait que l'enfoncer davantage dans une spirale dont elle n'est pas sûre de sortir.

Ses parents se lèvent peu après sept heures. Elle les entend hésiter une ou fois devant sa chambre, guetter le moindre bruit puis repartir au rez-de-chaussée. Elle n'a aucune envie de sortir de son lit pour les rejoindre. Elle ne veut pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux. Elle n'a pas réfléchi hier, en sortant de son sanctuaire. Elle était perdue, brisée, au fond du trou. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre leur appartement vide, si plein de Teddy, de son odeur, du fantôme de sa présence, de son souvenir. Alors elle a rejoint la maison de ses parents.

Tout le monde l'y attendait. Son père, plus inquiet que furieux. Sa mère pétrie d'angoisse. Louis complètement paniqué. Seule Dominique manquait à l'appel. Heureusement, ses parents avaient renvoyé tantes, oncles, cousins et grands-parents chez eux. Elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'ils la voient tous ainsi. Les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux rouges et gonflés, les habits couverts de sable.

Ils n'ont pas échangé un mot. Sa mère l'a conduite à sa chambre, soulagée, et ils l'ont laissé dormir. Elle n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle craint d'affronter leurs regards mais paradoxalement elle ne supporte plus d'être seule. Seule avec ses pensées, ses souvenirs, sa culpabilité dévorante. Elle étouffe.

A neuf heures, sa mère entre doucement dans sa chambre, sur la pointe des pieds, comme si elle craignait de réveiller un mort.

— Tu as faim, ma chérie ?

Victoire secoue la tête sans répondre, mais Fleur s'approche quand même de son lit. Elle pose le plateau rempli de bacon, d'œufs brouillés et de toasts à la marmelade au pied du lit et s'assied près d'elle. D'un geste tendre, elle repousse une mèche de cheveux blonds de son visage et pose une main fraîche sur son front, comme lorsqu'elle était petite.

— Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Victoire hausse les épaules. Elle veut juste cesser de penser. De revoir le visage déçu de Teddy. D'entendre les mots de Dominique. Elle veut oublier qui elle est. Parce que la personne qu'elle est devenue ne lui convient pas. Elle ne se reconnaît plus.

Elle veut oublier qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du mariage. Oublier que le jour censé être le plus heureux de sa vie, elle a tout perdu.

— Est-ce que je peux rester quelques temps ici ? murmure-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, ma chérie. Aussi longtemps que tu veux.

Fleur lui ouvre les bras et elle s'y réfugie avec reconnaissance. Pas de jugement dans son regard et ses paroles. Juste du réconfort. Elle a l'impression de redevenir une petite fille, une adolescente avec un chagrin d'amour qui se fait consoler par sa mère. A cet instant, elle n'a plus de carapace ou de grands airs. Elle est juste Victoire.

* * *

Victoire pose sa tasse de café vide à côté d'elle et laisse son regard se perdre dans l'océan. Les vagues qui se brisent sur le sable à quelques centaines de mètres sont d'une couleur métallique, reflet du ciel grisâtre et des nuages qui lui embrouillent l'esprit. Elle s'est assise sur la terrasse en bois derrière la maison, à l'abri du vent. Elle en avait assez de rester prostrée dans le canapé, devant le feu ronflant de la cheminée et sous le regard inquiet de ses parents.

Elle reprend le travail demain. Elle ne sait pas si elle en a envie. Elle n'en peut plus de cette inactivité qui la rend folle, mais d'un autre côté elle ne supporte pas l'idée de retrouver l'atmosphère aseptisée de Sainte Mangouste. Elle a maintenant en horreur cet endroit qu'elle considérait avant comme une seconde maison, comme son refuge. Parce qu'il symbolise lui aussi aujourd'hui une des raisons pour lesquelles Teddy l'a quittée.

Elle pensait que ces deux semaines loin de tout lui aurait permis de changer d'avis. De retourner au travail pleine de bonne volonté. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Parce que ces quinze jours de repos forcé ne sont dus qu'à sa lune de miel avortée, à son mariage annulé, et ça ne fait que la renvoyer à sa propre solitude. A cette perte si déchirante qu'elle en a encore mal.

Victoire sursaute lorsque son père s'assied soudain à ses côtés. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'a pas entendu arriver. Elle n'ose pas le regarder franchement et se contente de lui lancer de petits coups d'œil. Ses sourcils froncés forment un pli soucieux sur son front. Ils ne se sont pas vraiment parlé depuis la dernière fois. Depuis que Bill lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il désapprouvait sa conduite envers sa cadette. C'est surtout Fleur qui s'occupe d'elle ces derniers jours. Elle a peur de parler franchement avec lui. De prendre un autre coup de couteau en plein cœur.

— Tu devrais aller voir ta soeur, Vicky, finit par dire son père d'une voix grave.

— Elle ne veut sûrement pas me voir, murmure-t-elle.

— Elle est trop fière pour venir jusqu'ici. Mais si tu fais le premier pas, je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera.

— Et pourquoi ça ? Même moi je ne me pardonnerais pas.

— Moi je le fais pourtant.

Victoire relève le menton, étonnée. Son père la couve d'un regard attentif. Il n'y a pas une trace de ressentiment dans ses prunelles. Juste de l'inquiétude.

— Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait ?

— Tu as commis des erreurs, Vicky. Mais après ces derniers jours, comment veux-tu que je te reproche tes actes plus longtemps ? Tu les regrettes, je le sais. Je le vois.

— Plus que tout, souffle Victoire.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller t'excuser ?

— Ce n'est pas si facile.

— Bien sûr que si. Tu as mal agi. Tu en as conscience. Maintenant tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes actes.

— Elle est heureuse sans moi, papa. Bien plus qu'elle ne le sera jamais avec moi dans sa vie.

— Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Va voir Dominique. Excuse-toi. Et retourne arranger les choses avec Teddy. Reprends ta vie en main.

Il se lève avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester. Elle le regarde disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison avec un pincement au cœur. Il a raison, elle le sait. Mais elle se sent incapable de mettre en action ces paroles. Elle a trop peur. Elle est pétrifiée. Terrifiée à la seule idée que Dominique la rejette, que rien ne puisse être réparé entre elles.

Elle se lève, presque mécaniquement, ramasse sa tasse et essuie son jean. La cuisine est vide et elle s'y arrête quelques instants, des phrases emmêlées du monologue de Dom résonnant dans son crâne. Elle a dit qu'elle la détestait, mais en même temps elle lui souhaitait d'être heureuse. Que faire ? Que penser ? Elle est perdue. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Ce qu'elle doit faire.

Trente minutes plus tard, elle ne sait pas trop comment, mais elle est devant la porte de l'appartement de Wes et Dominique. Elle hésite, elle se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, se mâchonne la lèvre et gratte machinalement son annulaire gauche, là où elle portait avant sa bague de fiançailles. Lorsqu'elle frappe contre le battant, sa gorge se serre et elle arrête de respirer. Elle ne sait toujours pas si elle a bien fait de venir.

C'est Wes qui lui ouvre la porte. Il semble stupéfait de la voir ici. Il reste un instant la bouche ouverte, ne sachant comment réagir, avant de s'effacer de l'embrasure en faisant un geste vers l'intérieur.

— Salut Victoire, tu veux entrer ?

Elle hoche le menton et le suit dans le petit appartement encombré mais si plein de vie. Sur tous les murs, des partitions, des tableaux, des couleurs vives, partout, de la peinture, des pinceaux, un ou deux chevalet, un piano, des gribouillis, des schémas, des esquisses, un joyeux désordre qui réchauffe le cœur. Mais ce qui attire tout de suite le regard de Victoire, c'est la photo accrochée à côté d'un tableau aux lignes mouvementés. Même de loin elle peut voir les cheveux roux flamboyant de Dominique, son large sourire et ses yeux pétillants de bonheur. Elle est entourée de plusieurs personnes que Victoire ne connaît pas, mais le bâtiment en arrière-plan lui laisse penser qu'il s'agit des autres artistes qu'elle expose dans sa galerie.

— Un verre ? lui propose Wes.

— Non, merci, refuse-t-elle doucement. Dom n'est pas là ?

— Non, elle est à l'atelier avec les autres, ils préparent leur prochaine expo.

— Oh.

C'est bête, mais elle ne trouve rien d'autre à dire. Elle se sent prise au dépourvu. Comme si tout le courage rassemblé n'avait servi à rien. Comme si elle repartait de zéro. L'angoisse, disparue lorsqu'elle s'était laissé submerger par l'ambiance chaleureuse de l'appartement, réapparaît aussitôt.

— Je repasserais plus tard, alors, dit-elle, nerveuse.

Elle ne le fera sûrement pas. Mais elle peut s'en persuader pour les quelques heures qui viennent. Elle tourne les talons avant que Wes ne puisse rien ajouter. Et soudain, elle se stoppe, coupée dans son élan.

Là, posée négligemment près du piano, une toile qu'elle n'a pas vu en entrant. Elle la représente elle. En robe de mariée. Au milieu des fleurs. Ce n'est pas la souffrance du souvenir de son mariage mort qui l'a arrêté. C'est l'expression de son double. Un visage au sourire si triste, aux yeux si vides, aux traits si fatigués. Alors c'est comme ça que Dom l'imagine ? Torturée par son propre mariage ? Piégée par l'idée parfaite qu'elle s'était faite de sa vie ? Et cette douleur aiguë qu'elle ressent, serait-ce parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle sait que c'est la vérité ?

Elle voit que Wes s'apprête à parler, mais elle le fait taire d'un geste de main. Elle n'a pas besoin qu'il mette de mots sur ce qui lui est jeté ainsi au visage.

— Je vais y aller, murmure-t-elle.

Elle arrache son regard de cette Victoire triste qui lui donne la nausée, avec la seule envie de s'enfuir et de ne plus jamais revenir. C'est douloureux, la vérité. Bien plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

— Juste une question, avant de partir.

Elle se retourne, torturée par cette question qui la hante. Dominique avait l'air si sûre d'elle la dernière fois. Mais elle a besoin de savoir. De le voir de ses yeux.

— Dom, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

L'expression attristée de Wes se métamorphose lorsqu'elle prononce le nom de sa sœur. Ses yeux s'adoucissent, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire doux.

— Bien sûr, que je l'aime, dit-il simplement.

Elle n'a pas besoin de plus. Ca se lit sur son visage. Qu'il ferait tout pour elle. Elle sera heureuse Dominique, avec lui. Sans elle.

— Occupe-toi bien d'elle, chuchote-t-elle.

Et avant qu'il ait pu la retenir, elle s'enfuit.

* * *

— Je t'ai déjà dit non, Louis.

— Je te jure que je ne venais pas pour ça.

— Je n'irais pas voir Dominique. Ni Teddy.

— Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas là pour ça.

Victoire quitte des yeux la mer tourmentée pour porter son regard sur son petit frère, assis dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres d'elle. Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il tente de la pousser vers sa sœur ou son ex-fiancé, malgré ses nombreuses rebuffades. Elle doit lui reconnaître qu'il est persistant.

— Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lâcher l'affaire, précise Louis.

— Je t'ai dit et répété que je ne pouvais pas aller les voir, l'un ou l'autre, lâche Victoire d'une voix morne.

— Parce que tu dois te recentrer, je sais.

Elle fuit ses yeux inquiets et regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre. Un mois qu'elle est apathique, inactive, qu'elle erre sans but dans sa maison d'enfance, sans rien d'autre à faire que ruminer et penser.

Après sa visite manquée à Dominique, elle a beaucoup repensé à ce qu'elle lui a dit, ce jour-là, dans la grotte. À ce que ça signifiait réellement, tout ça. Son besoin maladif que tout soit toujours cadré, planifié à l'avance, son désir irréaliste d'avoir une vie parfaite de bout en bout. Dom a raison, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Alors elle a fait ce que Dom lui a dit de faire. Elle a pensé à elle. Elle a demandé un congé sabbatique, dans l'espoir que s'éloigner de son travail et du monde toxique de Sainte Mangouste lui fasse du bien. Cela n'a pas été le cas. Ses pensées ne cessent de se bousculer dans sa tête, sans pour autant faire sens.

Ses parents s'inquiètent pour elle. Louis aussi. Et elle ne sait pas trouver les mots pour les rassurer. Parce qu'elle-même est totalement perdue.

— Bref, je disais, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, soupire Louis. Mamie Molly organise un repas de famille ce soir. Et j'ai pour mission de t'y traîner de gré ou de force.

— Je ne veux pas y aller.

— Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, Vic.

— Je sais.

— Tu ne peux pas rester prostrée ici toute ta vie.

— Je le sais, ça aussi.

— Alors viens ! s'énerve Louis. Viens avec moi, tu verras autre chose que cette foutue mer grise et tu penseras à autre chose qu'à ta vie qui part en lambeaux.

Il grimace à ces mots, comme s'il regrettait de les avoir laissé échapper. Mais Victoire ne lui en veut pas. Il a raison. Elle pousse un soupir et se lève, l'air résigné. Elle n'a pas envie de voir ses cousins, leurs cheveux roux qui ne manqueront pas de lui rappeler Dom, de voir les Potter qui lui rappelleront Teddy. Mais elle veut faire plaisir à son frère. Au moins pour cette fois.

— Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?

Louis sourit d'un air joyeux, surpris qu'elle n'argumente pas plus. Ils transplanent ensemble vers le Terrier, bras dessus bras dessous, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Victoire sent son cœur s'alléger en voyant la bâtisse tordue. Cela fait des mois qu'elle n'a pas mis les pieds ici. Sentir de nouveau les bons plats de Mamie Molly amenuise sa douleur lancinante.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le jardin encombré, elle est surprise des sourires heureux qui l'accueillent. Oncle George la fait tournoyer en l'air un instant en riant, tante Hermione l'embrasse sans montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once de ressentiment et papi Arthur la serre dans ses bras avec émotion. Aucune animosité ni de remarques acides. Juste un soulagement palpable de la part de tous. Comme si elle revenait d'un long voyage dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle en ressorte vivante.

Et soudain, un coup au ventre, comme une massue, qui l'étourdit et la laisse sonnée.

Là, de l'autre côté du jardin, un visage qu'elle connaît si bien. Ca lui fait mal de le voir, après autant de temps. Ses cheveux sont d'un brun terne qu'elle ne lui a jamais vu. Ses yeux sont éteints, son sourire forcé. Sourire qui s'évanouit lorsqu'il croise son regard.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Teddy serait là, chuchote-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

— Tu ne serais pas venue, autrement, répond Louis en haussant les épaules.

Victoire reste immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de ces prunelles sombres, si pleines de sentiments contradictoires. Elle sursaute lorsque son frère la pousse vers l'avant. Il l'encourage de quelques chuchotements dans le creux de l'oreille mais elle les entend à peine. Elle est bien trop prise au dépourvu pour songer à ce qu'elle peut bien lui dire. Elle a encore en tête les échos violents de leur dispute avant qu'il ne claque la porte la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Alors quand elle arrive près de lui, elle reste muette, gênée face à ce regard qui la crucifie.

— Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir, finit-elle par murmurer.

— Moi non plus, réplique-t-il.

Ils restent silencieux quelques secondes, se détaillant l'un l'autre, comme pour se rappeler les traits de leurs visages respectifs. Huit semaines, ça a été si long.

— Je ne veux pas faire ça ici, Victoire.

— Faire quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Nous réconcilier, nous disputer. Je veux juste dîner avec tout le monde.

— Moi aussi.

Elle détourne le regard. Elle ne veut pas qu'il voit les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle l'entend soupirer et tressaillit. Pourquoi est-ce que tout lui semble si compliqué ?

— Ecoute, Vic, je t'aime. Tu le sais. Comme un fou. Plus que je ne le devrais, je pense. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit. J'en ai assez de ces querelles inutiles avec ta sœur. Ton besoin d'avoir toujours raison t'a poussé à faire des choses dont je ne te pensais pas capable. Des choses qui t'ont changé. La Victoire que j'ai connue n'aurait jamais blessé sa sœur à ce point.

— Je sais, murmure-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

— Mais je t'aime toujours, affirme Teddy d'une voix plus douce. Je ne cautionne pas tes actes, mais je t'aime. Alors règle ce que tu as à régler. Fais le point sur ce que tu veux. Pour nous, mais surtout pour toi. Et pour ta sœur. Tu ne seras jamais en paix si vous restez en froid.

Elle l'entend s'éloigner mais ne bouge toujours pas, figée. Ses mots font écho à ceux de Dominique. Et tout se mélange dans sa tête, en un méli-mélo confus de pensées qu'elle a du mal à saisir. Elle sait qu'ils ont raison, qu'elle doit se concentrer sur ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Ce qu'elle veut elle, pas les autres ni selon son idéal faussé.

La question est de savoir comment.

* * *

Victoire ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle est là. Cela fait plus de dix minutes qu'elle est plantée devant la porte, sans savoir si elle doit entrer. C'est Louis qui lui a donné l'adresse, mais est-ce qu'elle a vraiment bien fait de venir ? Si Dominique avait voulu la voir, elle serait venue à sa rencontre dès que Wes lui avait dit qu'elle était venue chez eux. Sauf si Wes ne lui a rien dit.

Victoire se mord les lèvres encore une fois, puis rassemble son courage à deux mains et toque. Aucune réponse. Elle frappe une seconde fois, mais personne ne vient lui ouvrir. Hésitante, elle tourne le bouton de la porte. Le battant s'ouvre sans résistance. Elle tergiverse encore quelques secondes puis entre sans invitation en refermant derrière elle.

L'atelier bourdonne d'activité. Un air de piano résonne dans l'air, presque couvert par les éclats de voix et les rires des cinq personnes présentes. Elle repère tout de suite Dominique et sa crinière rousse, habillée d'une combinaison couverte de peinture, les doigts tachés de jaune et d'orange. Elle est entourée des quatre autres artistes que Victoire a vu sur la photo chez Wes plus d'un mois plus tôt. Ils tourbillonnent tous autour d'une gigantesque sculpture, concentrés, exaltés, passionnés. Elle n'ose pas même s'éclaircir la voix, de peur de les interrompre dans leur élan artistique.

Jamais elle n'a vu Dom travailler. Jamais elle n'a vu cette expression de pur bonheur, cette extase sur son visage. Ce sourire, cet air heureux à couper le souffle, elle ne lui a vu qu'une seule fois. Le soir de l'inauguration de la galerie, au bras de Wes. Elle a l'air bien ici, Dom. Dans son élément. Comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Et a contrario, ça lui fait mal, parce qu'elle n'a jamais connu un tel épanouissement dans son travail. Ça lui fout un coup, de réaliser ça, comme ça. Quand elle a commencé ses études de Médicomage, elle avait de grandes idées sur ce qu'elle voulait faire. Aider les gens, les sauver, les guérir. Elle pensait que c'était une noble mission. Mais jamais elle n'a été aussi heureuse en le faisant que Dominique l'est en peignant. Ça n'a toujours été que stress, fatigue et compétition. Elle avait dû se battre chaque jour pour arriver là où elle est à présent. Et pour quoi ? Pour se tuer à la tâche et regarder son couple et sa famille se déliter.

— Victoire ?

L'exclamation de Dom la tire de ses pensées. Elle rougit en prenant conscience des cinq paires d'yeux qui la fixent, surprises et vaguement agacées.

— Désolée, marmonne-t-elle. Louis m'a donné l'adresse. Je voulais… Je voulais te parler.

Dominique s'avance et la tire à l'écart des autres. Elle paraît irritée et Victoire se sent idiote d'avoir pu penser que venir la déranger dans son sanctuaire était une bonne idée.

— Je t'écoute.

Prise au dépourvu, Victoire s'éclaircit la gorge, nerveuse. Ca fait des jours qu'elle prépare cette conversation dans sa tête. Qu'elle essaye de se persuader à venir, à la voir, pour mettre les choses à plat. Mais c'est plus difficile que ce qu'elle s'est imaginé. Il ne suffit pas de dire « Je suis désolée » dans ce genre de situation. Elle est allée trop loin pour que de simples mots effacent leurs rancœurs.

— Je suis désolée de te déranger, commence-t-elle, nerveuse. Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi occupée, je ne serais pas…

— Abrège, Victoire, la coupe sa sœur. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis occupée. J'ai une nouvelle expo dans moins de deux semaines et on apporte les touches finales à notre œuvre centrale, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi. Alors dis-moi vite ce que tu veux.

— Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi sèche, je voulais juste…

— Juste quoi ? T'excuser ? Pour te sentir mieux ? Pour que je te pardonne ? Je suis désolée, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

— Je pensais que…

Victoire prit une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être bien accueillie mais ce rejet catégorique l'affecte plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

— Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que tu souhaitais me voir heureuse. Et je ne peux pas être heureuse si tu es absente de ma vie.

— C'est bien beau de dire ça, réplique Dom, amère. Mais tu penses vraiment que c'est si facile d'effacer ces deux dernières années en un claquement de doigts ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je veux juste que… que…

— Ecoute Victoire, je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça maintenant. On en reparlera après l'exposition.

Dominique tourne les talons et rejoint les quatre autres, qui font quelques ajustements sur la figure gigantesque. Les larmes embrouillent les yeux de Victoire, mais elle tourne les talons sans un mot de plus. La petite voix raisonnée dans sa tête lui souffle que Dom est sous pression, qu'elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit, pas totalement en tout cas. Mais elle sait que c'est faux, que même après l'exposition, Dom ne lui pardonnera pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait. Aucun mot ne pourra effacer tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait ces deux dernières années.

Victoire s'arrête net sur le trottoir encombré, si soudainement que quelqu'un lui rentre dedans en jurant. Prise par une pensée soudaine, elle ne prend même pas la peine de s'excuser.

Aucun mot ne pourra effacer tout le mal qu'elle a fait à Dom. Aucune parole. C'est un fait.

Mais un acte concret le pourrait peut-être.

* * *

Le temps s'est éclairci ces derniers jours. Le vent s'est apaisé, la mer aussi. Assise en tailleur en haut d'une dune, Victoire dessine dans le sable du bout des doigts. La nouvelle exposition de Dominique a été lancée hier soir. Louis lui a proposé de l'accompagner mais elle a décliné l'invitation. Elle n'a pas voulu entacher le bonheur de sa soeur.

Et aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans jour pour jour. Deux ans qu'elle a lancé cet ultimatum qui a changé leurs vies. Autant à Dom qu'à elle. Si elle fait un bilan, là maintenant tout de suite, il est nettement en sa défaveur. Elle espère juste que ce qu'elle a fait deux semaines plus tôt la rachètera un tant soit peu aux yeux de sa cadette. Et de Teddy. Surtout Teddy.

Elle l'entend avant qu'elle ne manifeste sa présence. Sa respiration derrière elle est rendue laborieuse par la montée. Dominique se laisse tomber dans le sable à côté d'elle. Elle a attaché ses cheveux roux en chignon et est vêtue de cette salopette tachée de peinture qu'elle adore.

— Papa m'a dit que tu étais là.

— J'ai une belle vue sur la plage d'ici.

— Je pensais que tu serais à la grotte.

— Tu n'es pas la seule que j'attends.

Dom hoche le menton et laisse son regard errer sur les vagues qui s'écrasent sur le sable mouillé, loin en-dessous d'elles. Elle enfonce la main dans sa poche et en sort un papier froissé. La une d'un journal. Elle la lisse du plat de la main et la pose entre elles.

— C'est toi qui a fait ça, hein ?

Victoire acquiesce. Elle prend une poignée de sable entre ses mains et laisse les grains s'échapper entre ses doigts ouverts, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

— Et tu attends quoi ? Que je te dise merci ?

— Non. Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, c'était la seule chose à faire. C'est normal. Je n'attends ni remerciement, ni pardon de ta part.

Dominique semble déroutée.

— Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

Le regard de Victoire tombe sur l'article de journal et ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire mi-doux mi-amer. Puis elle fixe ses yeux dans les prunelles perdues de sa sœur.

— Parce que je veux que tu saches que je te soutiens. Tu peux me détester toute ta vie, je le mérite. Mais je ne me mettrais plus jamais au milieu de ton chemin.

— Pourquoi ? répète sa cadette dans un souffle. Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis comme ça ?

— Parce que je t'ai vue, Dom. Je t'ai vue dans ta galerie, je t'ai vue peindre. Je t'ai vue heureuse. Amoureuse. Et tu mérites tout ça. Mille fois même. Plus que moi. Tu mérites de suivre cette voie. De vivre de ta passion, de t'immerger dans ton art. Avant pour moi, la peinture, c'était si… abstrait. Un passe-temps qui ne saurait durer. Un métier difficile qui te détruirait, toi, ta joie de vivre, ton ardeur.

Victoire tend la main et mêle ses doigts à ceux de sa sœur. A son plus grand soulagement, elle ne la repousse pas.

— Si je t'ai donné cet ultimatum, c'est parce que je voulais que tu sois heureuse. Et je ne voyais pas comment tu allais trouver ce bonheur dans l'art. Dans un domaine si précaire, si peu sûr. Mais je le vois maintenant. Ta peinture, c'est ta vie. C'est ce que tu es. Elle fait partie de toi. Et tu es douée, si douée. Bien sûr que tu peux réussir dans ce milieu. Je le sais, maintenant. Regarde ce que tu as réalisé en à peine deux ans. Tu es capable de tellement plus. Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi. Quand je vois ton nom dans les journaux, je me dis « Elle, c'est ma petite sœur ». Tu t'es battue pour tes rêves et tu m'as prouvé que j'avais faux, sur toute la ligne. Tu avais raison, depuis le début. Le bonheur, il ne peut pas être programmé. Cadré, planifié de A à Z. S'il est prévu, comment peut-on le savourer ?

Elle sent ses yeux s'humidifier et elle détourne pudiquement le regard. Même après tout cela, elle n'aime pas qu'on perce sa carapace.

— Toutes ces années, j'ai cherché à atteindre la perfection. Les études parfaites, le métier parfait, le mariage parfait. J'ai voulu conformer ma propre famille à l'idée que je me faisais de la perfection. J'ai essayé de te changer à l'image que je me faisais de ce que je pensais bien. Et à cause de moi, on s'est éloignées, on s'est déchirées. Je t'ai rendue malheureuse. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon non plus. Mais s'il te plaît… Je t'en supplie… dis-moi que tu le pourras… un jour.

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Elle n'a pas envie de les arrêter. La poigne de Dom sur ses doigts s'est resserrée. Elle lui coupe presque la circulation. Elle l'entend soupirer mais ne bouge pas d'un poil. Doucement, son emprise se relâche. Puis elle sent sa main sur son épaule.

— Un jour… peut-être bien. Mais à ton tour de me faire une promesse.

Victoire se retourne vers elle. Elle croise son regard impénétrable. Dom, qui a toujours été un livre ouvert, ses émotions clairement affichées sur son visage, est insondable en cet instant.

— Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Vic, dit-elle d'une voix grave. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ca a toujours été difficile entre nous, on ne va pas se mentir. On ne s'est jamais comprises, sur nos visions de la vie, du bonheur. Mais même si on ne se comprend pas, peut-être qu'on peut être heureuse ensemble ?

— Pourquoi pas.

Victoire a un sourire un peu tordu. C'est mieux que ce qu'elle a espéré. Bien plus proche d'une réconciliation que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Le regard de Dom se perd par-dessus son épaule et elle se tourne pour voir ce qu'elle fixe. Son cœur se stoppe dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçoit l'habituelle touffe de cheveux bleus au bas de la dune.

— On est bien d'accord que j'ai gagné ce défi, hein ? demande Dom.

— Haut la main, je dirais même, sourit Victoire.

A sa plus grande surprise, sa sœur se penche vers elle et l'embrasse sur la joue, un baiser léger qui lui laisse une empreinte fraîche sur la peau.

— Merci d'avoir essayé de te rattraper.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Victoire la serre contre elle un bref instant, inspirant à fond l'odeur salée qui se dégage de sa peau. Lorsque Dom s'éloigne, elle a un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Elle dévale la dune, créant un nuage de sable derrière elle. Elle croise Teddy et elle s'arrête un instant pour lui parler. Ils sont trop loin pour que Victoire entende quoi que ce soit.

Alors elle se saisit de l'article de journal que Dom a laissé derrière elle et un sourire éclaire son visage lorsque son regard parcourt les quelques mots. Après leur dispute à l'atelier, elle a eu l'idée de réparer au moins l'une de ses erreurs. A peine rentrée chez ses parents, elle a envoyé un hibou à Adam Welby, qui a accepté une rencontre.

Après de longues discussions et quelques rencontres avec des critiques, elle a réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Un article entier à la une d'un des journaux artistiques les plus importants du milieu. Une véritable ode au travail de Dominique et des autres artistes qu'elle avait exposés. Et le plus important de tout, une citation de Welby en personne qui félicitait « cette jeune peintre bourrée de talent qui ne demandait qu'à exploser » et qu'il « recommandait chaudement ».

Des actes valent toujours mieux que des paroles.

Conformément à ce qu'elle a espéré, Dom a vu l'article. Teddy aussi, au vu de sa présence. Ils ont tous deux accepté ce drapeau blanc dressé, cette abdication tant attendue, ce cessez-le-feu qui a tant tardé.

Victoire fourre l'article dans la poche et se lève. Elle regarde Teddy approcher, une boule dans le ventre. Bien sûr, rien n'est encore réglé. Elle a encore tant à se faire pardonner. Tant d'erreurs à racheter. Mais elle a bon espoir, à présent. Maintenant qu'elle est elle, vraiment elle, totalement mise à nue, sans faux-semblants ni carapace. Elle peut se laisser à croire que tout redeviendra comme avant.

Dominique avait raison lorsqu'elle lui a parlé ce jour-là dans la grotte. Si elle veut être heureuse, il faut qu'elle soit juste elle. La Victoire que Teddy aime. Que sa famille aime.

Teddy n'est plus très loin à présent. Le sourire qui s'étale sur ses lèvres la fait sourire elle aussi. C'est un bon signe, non ? Peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pourra lui dire aujourd'hui. Qu'elle a quitté son travail, qu'elle s'est engagée pour une mission humanitaire et qu'elle partira bientôt sur un autre continent. Il comprendra, pas vrai ? Que ce qu'elle aime dans la médecine, ce qu'elle a toujours aimé, c'est aider les autres. Mais qu'avec les études, Sainte-Mangouste, elle l'a perdu de vu, cet objectif. Et si c'est ce qui lui fallait pour être heureuse, il comprendra, Teddy. Parce que lui aussi veut son bonheur. Les fleurs, les plans de table, les robes, le mariage, tout ça, quelle importance après tout ? Du moment qu'ils sont ensemble, c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

Parce qu'elle avait raison, Dom. Elle l'aime, il l'aime, c'est ce qui compte. Le reste, elle s'en fiche. Au diable son plan de vie mesuré et paramétré. Aujourd'hui, elle prend la vie à bras le corps.

Avec spontanéité. Comme Dom.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : On a hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin ! :) On vous remercie du fond du coeur pour nous avoir suivi jusqu'ici et être resté avec nous jusqu'au bout, on espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que nous à l'écrire. :hug:

Si vous avez apprécié le concept, une autre fiction à quatre mains, écrite aussi par Julia et moi, a été publiée sur mon compte auteur. Elle s'intitule "Les désillusionnés" et porte sur les Serpentard de la génération d'Harry, dix ans après la guerre. Elle est aussi beaucoup plus récente que celle-ci et un peu plus tragique ! XD En tout cas, que ce soit sur cette histoire ou une autre, je vous dis peut-être à bientôt au détour d'autres fictions. Bonne fin de semaine à tous :hug:


End file.
